Beginnings
by skellington13
Summary: The story of Mika and Juice from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

OKay, this is the Mika/ Juice prequel. It's not gonna run as a smooth story, it's more like a series of one shots that were important in getting them togther. Hope you all enjoy! please read and review.

as always, i don't own the characters you recognise from SOA.

Teller Morrow garage was busy as I swung my car into my usual parking space and climbed out. I leant against the cool metal for a few minutes, tying my hair into a loose bun at the top of my head and surveyed the scene in front of me.

It was Friday afternoon and my shift in the bar was due to start in two hours. I had just left my other job at the local library and I always needed a little time to adjust myself from one role to the other; upstanding young lady by day; daughter of the toughest biker in town by night.

The garage wasn't usually this busy, I thought as I watched a tall, thin blonde press her hand to my brother's chest and giggle before climbing into her newly fixed car and driving off. Something was up with the club, I decided, because there were at least three out of towners that I could see.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here so early?"

I lifted my sunglasses off my face and smiled up at my father.

"I finished early and decided to come on over. I need a shower though, any dorms free?"

"Not right now. Happy and Koz are up from Tacoma and we got ourselves a new prospect. Jax'll let you shower in his room."

I fell into step beside him as we headed into the cool shade of the bar.

"I know." I replied dryly. "But I stepped on so many dirty, skanky panties last time I showered in Jax's dorm that I don't think I want to do it ever again. There's just some things a sister don't need to see."

Dad chuckled, a low sound that made me smile. "You might wanna avert your eyes then. Wendy's out tonight."

"Whore." I muttered and dad laughed again.

"You are your mother's daughter." He smirked and I grinned in response.

"She raised me right. She in the office?"

He nodded and I reached up to drop a kiss on his rough cheek before heading to see my mom.

She was bent over the table, her glasses perched on her face as she read over some papers. There was a cup of coffee by her elbow and I grinned slightly at the sight of her bag flung half heartedly behind her, open to show her keys, phone and purse.

Not like anyone was gonna try and steal Gemma Morrow's bag unless they were on a suicide mission.

"Hey mom." I greeted, throwing my bag next to hers and settling myself into the seat beside her. "What's happening?"

"Not much. How was work? That bitch you work for still got that stick up her ass?"

She didn't look up from her paperwork to see my smirk. My mom asked the same question every time I finished a shift at the library. She and the lady who ran the library, Mrs Felix, had hated each other since they were kids and Mrs Felix never let me forget it.

"It was replaced with an even bigger one today." I told her, stealing a drink of her coffee. "I think her husband demanded sex last night and she was sulking."

"Sex with that oaf? Can't say I blame her."

I chuckled and rested my feet on the arm of her chair. She continued to work on her paperwork and I closed my eyes, content to relax for an hour and listen to the sounds of the garage.

"Hey, Mrs Morrow… I got that stuff off the computer you wanted."

"You call me Mrs Morrow one more time, Juice, and I'm gonna put a bullet up your ass."

I choked back laughter and leant my head back to look at the newcomer. This had to be the new prospect, I decided. His head was shaved and he wore big, dark glasses over his eyes.

"Sorry Mrs… Gemma. Sorry Gemma."

"Just set it on the table. Mika, this is the new prospect, Juice. Juice, this is my daughter Mika."

I gave him a little upside down wave, smiling as his lips turned up in a grin.

"Nice to meet you." He commented. "So you're Jax's baby sister, huh? Tig told me your were hot."

He left with a grin and a wave and mom and I stared at him.

"Is he touched in the head?" I asked finally. "Who says that?"

"I don't think he's the brightest but he seems like a good kid. He's coming over for dinner on Monday."

I nodded and stood with a stretch. "Alright, I'm gonna ask big bro if I can shower in his dorm."

"Don't take your shoes off in there. Wendy was here last night so God only knows that sort of diseases she's left behind her."

I laughed as I left, closing the door behind me. Juice was standing alone at the bar, watching the other guys laughing and joking around a table. He looked wistful and for a second I felt sorry for him. It had to suck being the new guy around here, looking at how close everyone else is and wondering if you'd ever fit in and be considered one of the guys.

He was a good looking guy, I decided. Wide shoulders tapering into thick, muscular arms, shown off in a black wife beater. He had some ink on his upper arm but I was too far away to see what it was. His jeans were, naturally, baggy and hanging half off his ass. And damn it was a good ass.

He caught me staring and smiled brightly at me and I found myself smiling back before I could help myself. I strolled towards him and slid on to the stood next to him, swinging my legs lightly as I watched Chibs smack Jax over the back of the head lightly.

"So, Juice, right? You got a real name?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Sure. Carlos. But I hate people that call me that." He replied easily. He had a faint accent but I couldn't place it.

"So can I call you Carlos?" I shot him a cheesy smile.

"I guess so… your dad might shoot me if I say no to you, huh?"

"Oh I don't think it's my dad that'll shoot you, buddy." I warned him jokingly. "The Morrow women tend to look out for themselves."

"Okay, I get it. Sure, Mika, you can call me Carlos. But I won't like it and I may not answer." He smiled. He had a really nice smile, I decided. It went with his super nice ass.

"Oh you'll answer." I said softly, shooting him one last, flirty smile before pushing myself away and heading towards Jax. He had left the table and was heading towards the slim blonde that sat amongst the other crow eaters. I had to stop him before he decided to take part in some afternoon delight and I didn't get my shower.

"Hey, Jax-ass." I stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Hey brat." He retorted. "Saw you talking to the prospect. You know you can't tap that, right? Clay would kill him."

"There's only room for one whore in our family, Jackie boy, and you already hold the title." I grinned. "And I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"A boyfriend, sure. Okay. If you can call that skinny asshole a boyfriend."

I scowled up at him and the familiar argument.

"I actually didn't stop you to fight." I told him. "Can I borrow your dorm for twenty? I need a shower."

"You insult me and then ask for a favour? You're one of a kind, Mika." Jax chuckled, reaching into his pocket. He handed me a key and I slid it into my jeans. "Hey, Wendy's coming for dinner on Monday. You think you could manage to be civil?"

"I think if you buy me those shoes I saw in Lodi I could manage to be downright friendly." I told him with a smirk. "Leave the money in mom's."

I could hear his laughter as I headed towards the back, smiling at the people I knew as I passed. Juice was now talking to one of the regular crow eaters, a smile on his face as she slid a hand under his shirt. I shook my head in disgust as I passed. Another one bites the dust.

My shower did wonders for my mood and by the time I had washed the musty library smell from my skin, I was singing along to the radio and dancing into my jeans. I had another hour before my shift and had nothing to do to kill the time. Mom would still be working, Jax had probably left to go to Wendy's and I didn't like interrupting dad during club business. I couldn't invited my boyfriend to spent the hour with me because Brett did not get along with anyone in the garage or bar.

Brett belonged to my civilized young lady persona and didn't fit in with my family or the club. He visited me during my library hours and we went on dates to the cinema or bars outside town. He took me to fancy restaurants and sent me flowers and chocolates, buying me expensive jewellery on my birthday and Christmas.

But he didn't come to family diners and he didn't come to the birthday party or the Christmas party that the club threw. He had met my dad once, my mom twice and Jax a handful of times. They hadn't spoken for long but it had been long enough for my family to forge a deep dislike of Brett and for Brett to forge a fear and disapproval of my family. It bothered me but I pushed it to the back of my mind and continued to try and keep them apart. If it bothered Brett that I never invited him to family events, he never let on and I knew for a fact that mom and dad were happy that I never invited him.

The bar had gotten even busier while I'd been showering. Old ladies sat to one side, talking and laughing with each other while sending glares to the younger crow eaters that were mixed in with the boys. Jax sat at a table with Chibs and Opie, Wendy on his knee.

Dad was sitting at a separate table, a cigar in his mouth as he watched Tig describe something with his hands. Happy sat on the other side of Tig, a bemused look on his face. Bobby sat with them, looking at Tig over the rim of his glasses.

I headed across the bar towards the office again. Mom was packing her things up, throwing her glasses into her bag, as I slipped inside.

"You leaving or hanging around for a while?" I asked.

"I'm gonna meet Luanne at the studio and we're gonna have dinner with Billie." She muttered. "You were supposed to be there too but Clay had to put you down to work."

I frowned a little before sighing and shrugging. "Nothing to be done, I guess. I'm thinking of making the prospect serve the crow eaters, though. Just don't think I could stomach it tonight."

"Those whores'll eat that boy alive. You keep an eye on 'em." Mom pointed a finger at me and I rolled my eyes. Great, the prospect already had a fan in my mom.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, mom." I assured her. "In face, if he gets any from the crow eaters, I'm sure he'll be great."

Mom chuckled and grabbed my chin with her free hand, twisting me so that she could kiss my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow for brunch, baby."

"You got it mom."

I stayed in the office after she left, staring through the open door into the garage. Some of the non club mechanics were still working and talking loudly. Every so often a member of the club would pass and silence would fall. It always amazed me how comfortable the mechanics were with the guys in the club, despite the fact that they knew how dangerous they could be.

"Hey, baby, you wanna start a little early? We got a real crowd in here."

I looked up as my dad came into the office, closing the door a little behind him.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine dad. Let's go."

I took his arm and he led me into the bar. Juice was already behind the bar, looking stressed as he served Happy, Tig and Bobby. They smiled as I approached.

"Finally, someone who actually knows what they're doing." Tig exclaimed with a sly smirk. "This guy can't even get the bottle open."

"Did you teach him that?" I asked. "Since you couldn't get it off on Tuesday."

"Honey, I can always get it off." Tig smirked.

I took the bottle out of Juice's hand and opened it easily, passing it across the bar to Happy, ignoring Tig.

"There you go, handsome." I winked. Happy grinned at me.

"Thanks, beautiful."

Happy was my favourite out of town biker. Despite the fact that he was also the scariest person I had ever met in my life, Happy was a pretty cool guy. He was sharp as a knife and sarcastic as hell. He also had a raspy voice that I could listen to for hours on end. I told him that when I was drunk once and he'd never let me forget it. We flirted back and forth when he came to Charming but nothing ever happened because he scared the shit out of me. Way too intense.

"Don't I get a beer, beautiful?" Tig asked with a lecherous grin.

"You get my fist in your face if you call my daughter beautiful one more time." Dad announced from his seat next to Bobby.

"You trying to say I'm not beautiful, dad?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm trying to say that creepy old man better not be thinking anything of the sort." He retorted. I laughed and handed him a beer, quickly sliding two more across to Bobby and Tig.

"I'm hurt that you'd think I'd take advantage of Mika that way." Tig said, mockingly placing a hand over his heart.

"Mika's her mom's daughter… you couldn't take advantage of her if you tried." Bobby chuckled. I grinned widely at Tig, winking exaggeratedly.

"So, prospect," I said, turning to him when the boys had left the bar. "It's time you learnt the ropes."

He smiled at me and I found myself smiling back.

"Alright, you know how to pour drinks, right?" I asked. He nodded eagerly and I pursed my lips.

"Not much more to it then. Pour the drink, try not to spill it, don't fuck up my stuff under here, it's organised, and don't believe any of those bitches who tell you they have a tab set up. And no, flashing their tits at you does not count as payment."

"You sound like a school teacher." He commented. "A hot school teacher. I could totally picture you with a ruler and a…"

I looked at him and smiled. "Do you think before you talk?"

He blushed and it was the most adorable thing. "I got this problem. It's stupidity. I'm kinda dumb."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you prospecting? Sons aren't really known for being a charity that takes on stupid people." I told him, helping myself to a glass of Jack and coke.

"I guess I'm kinda good with electrical shit. Computers and stuff." He looked proud of himself and I smiled.

"Oh really? See I got this laptop and it's giving me real hassle. You take a look at it for me?"

"Sure. Whatever you need." He grinned at me again and I returned it before shaking my head and getting back to work.

By the time we left later that night, with Juice seeing me safely to my car, I decided that he had a fan in me as well.


	2. Coffee and Hot Fudge

Second chapter. it's a bit slow but i just want to show the slow process of how they get together. Please read and review!

thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, you're all awesome.

as always, i don't own the characters you recognise.

"I am free for a whole two weeks! I am free for a whole two weeks! I am free…"

"If you say it one more time I'm gonna lock you in my dorm room and then throw away the key."

I glared at Juice before flicking him the middle finger. He grinned at me and shrugged, handing Tig a bottle of beer.

"Don't let him talk to you like that, sweetheart. You gotta remind him who's the boss."

"Or the bosses daughter at least." The red headed dye job by his side giggled. I turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow until she flushed.

"Did someone ask you to talk?" I asked. "Because you know no one here gives a shit about anything you have to say. Your mouth only has one use here."

"Bitch." She muttered before letting go of Tig's arm and heading towards a table of other crow eaters, no doubt to tell them how much of a tight ass I was.

"You know they all hate you, right?" Tig grinned.

"I do." I nodded seriously. "And every night, I go home and cry myself to sleep because I just can't stand the thought of a couple of sluts not liking me."

"You're such a bitch." Tig told me affectionately. "It's why we keep you around."

"No," I corrected him. "You keep me around because I make the best… concoctions."

I held up the glass of dark green liquid in my hand and made a disgusted face. They boys were always drinking weird mixes of alcohol and my aim was to come up with something so disgusting that not even Chibs would drink it. So far I hadn't succeeded but I had come up with some awesome new cocktails.

"What's in this one?" Tig asked, giving the glass a sniff.

"Umm, Jack, Bacardi, Tia Maria and some crème de menthe. Smells pretty nice." I told him. "Have a go."

"Alright." Tig took the shot glass I handed him and down it in one before saluting me and heading back to the red head. She smiled as he approached, before turning and giving me a triumphant look.

"Why do they hate you so much?" Juice asked from behind me. He was cleaning glasses and placing them back in their place as I served. It was a pretty slow night and I was gonna send him out to sit with the boys soon.

Juice had been the club's prospect for a few months so far and he was getting along great. While he came across as stupid first glance, he was actually far from it. Sure, he didn't have much common sense and there was no barrier between what he thought and what he said but to watch him with a computer was like watching a younger, hotter Bill Gates. He was amazing. He was also pretty sarcastic and funny and an all around nice guy.

"Because I remind them of what they are." I replied, handing a drink to Kozik with a wink and smile. The boys from Tacoma were here again for some reason. Kozik accepted my drink with a lecherous smile before heading back to the table he was sharing with Happy and a group of blondes.

"What they are?" Juice asked. I turned my back to the room and crossed my arms across my chest as I watched him work.

"Yeah. Nothing." I told him. He looked up at me in surprise and I shrugged. "It's true. They come here looking for a good time and thinking that if they have sex with a biker it's gonna make them someone but it doesn't. All it does is give them a bad reputation and maybe an STI. The bikers don't even remember their names half the time. They're like part of the furniture."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Juice asked. I smiled softly and shrugged.

"You remember what you called the slut that went down on you in the bathroom on Sunday night?"

He flushed and looked away and I laughed. "It's okay, Juice. I've seen a lot worse."

"Yeah but you shouldn't have had to see that. Sorry."

I shrugged again. "Not a big deal. And you obviously don't remember her name. Like I said, furniture. They provide a service and then they're done. They just can't seem to get it into their heads, you know? It's like they think if they hang around long enough, someone will make them their old lady."

I glanced across the room to where my brother sat with his girlfriend on his lap.

"Don't some of them end up old ladies?" Juice asked. I laughed loudly.

"Nope. Wendy… might, if my brother doesn't come to his senses but the rest of them? Can you imagine that girl who sucked you off being your old lady? Can you imagine her letting you leave every night, knowing you were coming to the club house to be surrounded by dozens of hot, younger women who are willing to do anything for a roll in the hay with you?"

He chuckled uneasily. "I guess not. Besides, I don't think I'll ever have an old lady."

"Why?" I asked with a smile. I held my hand up to stop him as my dad approached the bar. "Hey daddy."

"Hey baby." He greeted, before glancing at Juice. "You guys alright up here?"

I rolled my eyes at the warning in his voice and nodded. "I'm fine, daddy. I finished in the library today for two weeks."

"I told you to finish in the library for good." He replied. "I don't like the thought of you working there. Too much easy access for the Mayans or any one else."

"I need the job, daddy." I reminded him. "And it's on Main Street. Mayans aren't gonna touch me."

"Damn right they're not. Hey prospect, gimme a beer."

Juice rushed around behind me, grabbing my dad's beer and opening the cap. He fumbled a little with the lid and I shot my dad an amused look that he returned.

"You coming by for food tomorrow? Your mom's making steak."

"Yum. I'll be there. I'm going out with Brett after though, in Lodi, so I'm not staying late."

Dad looked at me and shook his head. "I wish you wouldn't."

"I'll be fine, dad. I'm going to a bar and then back to Brett's. In a taxi. I'll text mom as soon as I'm inside."

"That boy lets anything happen to you and they won't be able to find all the pieces of him." Dad called over his shoulder as he made his way to the table.

"Brett's your boyfriend, right?" Juice asked me when I turned back to face him. I nodded, my face flushed with anger and embarrassment. My dad hated Brett. Had since the second they met and he realised that my boyfriend was a law student with ties to the DAs office. I wasn't particularly fond of that little part of my boyfriend's life either but other than that Brett was a nice guy and I liked him. I wasn't gonna break up with him because my dad didn't approve and if a tiny little part of me thought that maybe I was only going out with him to piss my dad off, I just ignored it.

"Yeah. For a few months now." I told him. "So why don't you think you'll ever have an old lady?"

He shrugged and I admired the play of muscles in his arms and he stretched them above his head to put some of the liquor bottles back in place.

"I just can't see myself settling down with one girl, you know? I can't picture coming home to a girl after being involved with all the club stuff, you know."

"You're pretty cocky that you'll be involved in all the club stuff, prospect." I teased him softly. He laughed and shrugged.

"So what about your boyfriend?" He changed the subject and I let him. It was my turn to shrug.

"What about him?"

"He involved in the club?"

"You know he's not, Juice. You're not deaf, you've heard me fight with my dad or Jax about him." I reminded him.

"Uh, yeah, but…"

"Look, you don't have to ask me about him. If you get patched in I have no doubt you will join the asshole ranks who don't like Brett because he isn't a biker." I told him sharply then winced. I shouldn't be taking my mood out on Juice when all he's done is be pretty cool to me. "Sorry."

"Nah it's okay. You're right. If I get patched in I have no doubt I won't like your boyfriend. Your dad says jump, I say how high."

I nodded with a strained smile before turning towards the front of the bar and leaving Juice to clean and put stuff away.

My mood plummeted quickly and as I left that night I was growling at anyone in my path.

"You heading home?" My dad asked as I slid my arms into my leather jacket. I nodded sullenly and he sighed. "How you getting there? I took your car in to get the wheels rotated and the oil changed."

I sighed and bit back a curse. "I'll call mom."

"She's had a long week, let her sleep."

"Then I'll call Brett."

"From Lodi? No, the prospect can take you."

"Whatever." I strode towards the door, ignoring my dad's long suffering sigh. Before I had even opened it, Juice was behind me, pulling his prospect cut on.

"Bike or car?" He asked.

"I really don't care at this point." I sighed. He led me towards a bike and I climbed on behind him, trying to ignore how intimate it was. I wrapped my arm around his hard stomach and rested my forehead against his strong back. The engine revved and as the vibrations ran through me I smiled. It had been a long time since I'd ridden on a bike with someone I wasn't related to and I'd forgotten how good it could feel to wrap my legs around a body and hold on tight.

"You okay?" Juice shouted over the engine.

"Peachy keen." I replied as he took off down the street. The cold wind whipped my hair across my face and I shivered lightly against Juice's back.

It didn't take long for us to reach my house and as I slid off the back of the bike, Juice lifted his helmet off and looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry if I pissed you off earlier." He started. "I didn't mean to."

"I know." I replied. I sighed and motioned towards the house. "Come in for a coffee."

He hesitated slightly before parking his bike around the side of the house and following me inside.

I filled the kettle and set it to boil before lifting the fudge cake Bobby had made and sticking it in the microwave for five minutes. It was three thirty in the morning, a little late for coffee and fudge cake but whatever. Chocolate and a hot, sweet coffee was exactly what I needed right now.

Juice sat at the table silently as I moved around the kitchen, slipping out of my jacket and sweater and leaving myself in a vest top that was a little too tight and jeans that rode a little too low on my hips. I didn't want to draw attention to it so I didn't bother changing.

I sat Juice's coffee in front of him and sat a plate of cake in front of him with a fork.

"So, you like Quentin Tarantino, huh?" Juice motioned to my DVD rack and I nodded. "Me too. I love him. You gonna see his new one?"

"Yeah, sometime next week. You?"

"Nah, I'll probably just down load it." He replied easily. "Not really a huge fan of going to the cinema."

"Really? I love it. Watching it at home's never the same." I smiled. He nodded and took a bite of the fudge cake. It smeared across his lips and I was suddenly struck with how nice his lips were. As he finished his bite, there was still a little bit of chocolate on the corner of his mouth and I resisted the urge to lick it off.

It had to be because I was so tired. It couldn't possibly be that I was attracted to Juice.


	3. Strobe Lights and Anger

This is the next chapter and it takes place a few months after the last one. I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review.

as always i don't own the characters.

The strobe lights were heavy as they cut across the dark interior of the club. My friend Eva was behind me, one hand linked with mine as she grinded against some dark haired college student. My free arm was around my boyfriend's neck as we danced, my head thrown back as I sang along loudly to Guns n Roses.

I was in that blissful period between tipsy and drunk and I was having the time of my life. Starting today, I was finished in the library for a week. As celebration, Brett had decided to take me out dancing with some friends.

So here I was, in the smallest black dress and highest heels I owned in a bar in Lodi, having the time of my life.

My dad was so over protective that I usually only drank in the clubhouse. Not because he told me to but because I had heard one too many stories about girls being spiked and then raped or pulled off the street then raped. I tended to stick closer to home if I was drinking. It was self preservation, as I always told Brett when he invited me out with his friends.

But I'd been high on freedom that day when he'd called and told me his entire group of friends were going to this new rock club so I couldn't say no. And I was glad I hadn't.

"You look so hot." Brett whispered in my ear, his hand guiding me closer to his body as I stared up at him with glazed eyes and a slightly drunk smile. "So fucking hot."

I went into his embrace happily but held onto Eva's hand.

Brett was still dancing, his eyes closed as he moved against me and I took the time to study him. He was taller than me, and skinny. His baggy jeans hung off his hips but were held up with a belt. His hair was dark and messily spiked, and his skin was almost as light as mine. He was as far from the bikers as I could possibly get and I was perfectly happy with that.

"I'm gonna grab some water." I yelled up to him. He opened his eyes slowly and nodded to me, grabbing my hand in his and tugging me through the crowd. I sent a look over my shoulder to Eva and she nodded, not moving from the guy who was now sucking on her neck and quiet clearly fondling her tits.

I shook my head with a grin and followed Brett to the bar. His longs legs ate up the ground and I struggled a little to keep up in my shoes. I wasn't used to wearing shoes this high but Jax had bought me them in return for being nice to his girlfriend and I wanted to make the most of them.

We reached the bar and I stood a little behind him as he ordered. I accepted the bottle of water he handed me, chugging it down in a couple of gulps before holding my hand out for the glass of dark coloured liquid I took to be JD and coke.

"You trying to get me drunk?" I asked with a mischievous grin, wrapping my arms around him. The DJ had begun playing A Whiter Shade Of Pale now and Brett swayed me slightly as we stood there.

"Just a little." He admitted, dropping a kiss on my bare shoulder. "Just want you to have a good time."

"I am." I told him. "I'm sorry I haven't done this more."

He nodded slowly. "I guess it's hard to convince daddy Clay to let you come out here and party, huh?"

I looked at him sharply, taking a sip of my drink carefully, trying desperately to ignore the mocking tone of voice. "My dad doesn't control anything I do, Brett. I don't come out because I don't want to. It's got nothing to do with him."

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry I said anything."

But he wasn't and I could tell. And that pissed me off and ruined my buzz.

I sighed and took another sip, trying to desperately cling to the good time I had been having.

"You wanna go sit down again?" Brett asked. I nodded, the pain in my feet suddenly appearing as my head began to un cloud. I followed him towards the booth, slipping in beside Eva and the student I had left her with. She quickly introduced him as Jason.

Brett sat on the opposite side of the booth, next to his roommate and best friend, Fiona. Fiona was a tall, gorgeous blonde who was at medical school. Although she was always nice to me, I always held her at a distance because she reminded me a little of Wendy. I watched as she leant up to whisper something in Brett's ear and tried not to scowl as he laughed loudly and nodded.

I quickly turned my attention to my phone, pretending to check my messages as the two of them suddenly looked over at me.

It was times like this I felt most out of place. They had known each other for years and felt completely comfortable getting shit faced in front of one another. I didn't have that connection with them and as Fiona reached over to tell Tim what she had told Brett, I felt the absence of it weighing heavily on me.

When I met Eva we had clicked straight away. She was a great girl, funny and generous and with the same type of humour that I had. She even got along with my best friend Billie, and there were very few people that Billie actually liked. I had met up with Eva a few times away from Brett, for coffee or lunch or whatever, and it was always comfortable and easy with her.

But the rest of the group was different. Fiona, Brett, Tim, Mitch, Susan and Eva had all gone to college together. Fiona and Susan were sorority sisters and Mitch, Tim and Brett had belonged to the same frat house. They had this connection that I could never penetrate and I usually didn't allow it to annoy me but tonight it was. Actually, twenty minutes ago it probably wouldn't have bothered me but now, with Brett's mocking comment about my dad ringing in my ear, I couldn't help but wonder what they said about me while I wasn't around. Did they comment on my biker family? Did they call me white trash? None of them were from Charming but people in Lodi knew the Sons and I had no doubt Brett had passed some things along from the few times he'd met some of my family.

"You okay, Mika? Your nose looks like it's out of joint." Susan giggled as she climbed over me into the booth. She slipped but laughed loudly as Tim caught her before she hit the table and I grimaced. I was completely sober again, I mused as I watched Tim set his girlfriend on his lap, and I was no longer enjoying myself.

Brett looked at me carefully from over his beer bottle and I returned his stare easily. I didn't smile or scowl, I simply looked at him. He was drawn away by Mitch showing him something on his phone and I began to think of ways of leaving.

"I think some of your relatives are here, Mika."

I looked up at Fiona's smiling face with a frown before turning and looking in the direction she was staring.

Juice stood just inside the entrance, scratching his head a little as he looked around. His leather cut stood out as he loitered in the doorway and I smiled tightly.

I grinned at Fiona. "He's just my ride."

I glanced over and caught Juice's eye and motioned him over. He smiled in relief and I knew he'd been sent to watch out for me. He probably wasn't supposed to come inside and look for me but I was glad he had.

If Brett wanted to be a dick about my family, maybe I should give him reason to be.

"Hey, Mika."

"Hey prospect." I greeted him as I bent slightly and picked up my purse. "Gimme a minute."

"No worries." He leant against the wall beside the booth and watched the room warily. He looked more and more like a Son every time I saw him.

He was also a pretty cool guy, I had come to see. He was funny and sarcastic and prone to making Tig mad and that was always good entertainment. I liked him a lot.

"Mika, you're not leaving with that guy." Brett told me as I slid my arms into my leather jacket. I raised an eyebrow at him as Juice swung around and looked at him coolly.

"Sure I am." I told him. "I don't listen to my scary biker dad, Brett, what the hell makes you think I'm gonna list to you?"

"Look, I shouldn't have said anything about your dad. I'm sorry, okay? But just relax and come back to our place. We'll have a few more drinks." He stood up and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Then me and you can…"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Night, all."

I gave a little wave, ignoring the exchanged looks at the table. Fiona's eyes were wide and there was a knowing smirk on her face as she looked at Juice.

"You ready to go?" Juice asked. I nodded and slid my arm through his in an attempt to navigate the club. He slipped my arm out and wrapped it around his waist, dropping his arm heavily across my shoulders. He looked down and me and grinned. "That is some dress, Mika."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he flushed. I found that I enjoyed making him flush. He was like the other Sons; very little shamed him and I liked to be the one who made his cheeks turn that adorable shade of pink.

It was a two way street though. Juice had a habit of complimenting me in the crudest way possible. I always knew I looked good when I passed Juice and he whistled and told me he'd happily 'do' me. I took it with a grin and a shake of the head but inside I was pleased. Only because every girl liked to get compliments… being pleased had nothing to do with how attractive I found the prospect.

"You gonna be okay to ride in that?" Juice asked once we got outside. I sat his bike a little down the street and sighed.

"I might get done for public indecency but I'll survive." I told him. He chuckled and we walked slowly towards it.

"Mika! Hey, Mika, wait up."

I turned slowly to see Brett jogging towards us. Juice tensed slightly behind me and I nodded to show that it was okay.

"Juice, this is my boyfriend, Brett. Brett, this is Juice." I introduced them quickly. I was cold in my little dress.

Brett looked Juice up and down and smirked. "Juice? Is that a nickname or something?"

I gave Brett a disbelieving look and was about to reply when Juice beat me.

"No, it's the name on my birth certificate." His voice oozed sarcasm and I looked at him in surprise. He was looking at Brett with distaste and I sighed inwardly.

He really was a Son, I thought with a groan. Here he was, disliking someone just because the rest of them did.

"Look, I need to talk to my girl a minute." Brett told Juice bitingly. "So if you don't mind giving us a little privacy."

"I do mind." Juice replied with a nasty smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shook my head and sighed. "I'll just be a second, Juice."

I stepped towards Brett and let him lead me a little way down the street. "Look, it's not just the way you talked about my dad tonight, okay? It's the way you talk about him and my brother and my mom all the time. I just don't get why you can't see past the fact that their bikers."

"I was out of line to suggest your dad doesn't let you come here. I get that he doesn't tell you what to do." Brett told me. He took my hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it softly. "It just pisses me off that he lectures you about it not being safe here. Charming isn't exactly crime free, you know. And if anyone can look after themselves it's you."

"I know that. So does he but he's my dad." I reminded him. "Biker or not, he's still a dad. And he worries about me. And Charming is as close to crime free as it's possible for a town to be."

We were silent for a few seconds before I made a move towards Juice and Brett grabbed my arm.

"Do you have to go home with him? I don't like the look of him. Asshole or not, I'm still your boyfriend and I worry too, Mika."

I heard jealousy under the question and sighed. "You're not worried, you're jealous. Juice won't let anything happen to me. I'll call you tomorrow."

I left him standing there and made my way towards Juice.

"You alright? You're boyfriend seems like a little dick."

"Please do not start." I told him. He hopped on the bike and held a hand out for me. I slid on behind him, wincing as the leather of his seat stuck to my thighs.

"I bet you look so hot in that dress on the back of the bike." Juice commented before starting the bike. I laughed loudly as the engine revved and buried my face in his back.

Riding with Juice was as good as it was last time. His body was hard under my fingers and he rode faster than my dad and Jax ever did. Every so often his fingers would wrap around the back of my knee and stroke the skin there and little jolts of electricity would slam through me. I tried desperately to ignore how good it felt when he shifted back against me or when his hand would cover my clasped hands on his stomach and squeeze a little. I tried to think of Brett and how much he would disapprove of the way my blood was rushing and how fast my heart was beating.

I tried to remind myself why I didn't go for bikers and I had gotten to reason seventeen by the time we pulled into my garden.

I got off on shaky legs and turned to Juice with a small smile. "Thanks, prospect. Night."

I turned to walk up the door but was stopped when Juice wrapped an arm around my wrist.

"You know you're the only girl I've ever let ride on my bike." He told me with a smile.

I shrugged and smiled back. "How come?"

"Dunno… I like you more than the others, I guess." He replied. "I like how you feel behind me." His smile turned lecherous then and I flushed. "I'd probably like how you felt under…"

"Finish that sentence, prospect, and I'll break your face." I told him, trying to ignore how red I knew my face must be.

He chuckled and tugged me closer. I went unwillingly, trying to avoid looking into his dark eyes.

"Night, Mika." He dropped a slow, soft kiss on my forehead and climbed back onto his bike.

I watched until he was at the end of the street before turning and making my way inside, shivering in a way that had nothing to do with the cold night air and everything to do with how Juice's lips had felt on my skin.


	4. Car Trouble

next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one. this one takes place months after the last one but they'll slow down a bit after this. PLease read and review!

"Stupid fucking piece of shit!" I screamed. "Fuck you!"

I gave the tire another angry kick before grabbing my phone out of my bag and throwing myself onto the front of the car, pressing the speed dial button I used most often.

"Teller Morrow."

"Who's this?"

"It's Lowell. Mika, that you?"

"Yeah, Lowell. Is my mom or dad there?"

"Uh, no. They went out earlier. Only one from the club is Juice, I'll get him now."

I cursed again once Lowell had set the receiver down. A headache was starting to form behind my eyes and it was gonna be a fucker.

"Hello?"

"Juice, it's Mika. I'm stuck out on the highway and my car won't fucking start. Can you send someone with a tow?"

"Uh… I'm on my way."

"No! It doesn't have to be you. You can send Lowell or someone." I jumped in quickly.

"Nah. I think it's better if it's me." He replied easily. "There's no tow but I'll come get you on the bike and leave a note for the truck to come as soon as possible. I'll be there soon."

"No, wait… Shit." I cursed again as he hung up. Juice was the last person I wanted to come pick me up right now. In fact, I didn't want any of the Sons to come pick me up because if they saw me right now, all hell would break loose.

I opened the back door of my car and rooted around on the floor for a cardigan or a jumped, anything to cover up the fingerprints across my wrist and the large bruise forming just under my shorts.

There was nothing there. All I could do was hope that Juice was too stupid to notice them. As I settled back against the car, I thought back to that morning. The day had started so well. I'd had brunch with my two best friends and done a little shopping before deciding to visit my boy.

"I brought coffee." I called into the quiet house.

I dropped the coffees and pastries I was carrying onto the kitchen counter with a frown and looked around me.

The house was too silent as I walked through it, heading towards Brett's bedroom.

Brett normally had music playing at this time and he was usually sitting in front of the TV, playing some sort of shit war game on his PLAYSTATION. If she was home, Fiona was usually sunbathing out in the back yard, taking to one of her friends on the phone or reading a book.

"Brett? Hello?" A noise coming from the bedroom stopped me in my tracks and I narrowed my eyes. I heard it again and froze, anger starting low in my belly. That sounded like a girl moaning… moaning in a way that only happened during…

There was no way that bastard was having sex with someone else right now. I had to be hearing things. He couldn't possibly be so fucking stupid that he would cheat on me.

I stepped carefully and quietly towards the bedroom door, had one hand on the handle when it swung open and he appeared, his hair dishevelled and his chest bare and glistening with sweat. He had jeans on, open and unbuttoned at the top, and no boxers.

"Hey, Mika… I wasn't expecting you today." He grinned. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leading me away from the bedroom and I allowed him to. We went into the kitchen and I silently handed him his coffee, my eyes never leaving his face.

"I got Fiona a coffee too. She here?" I asked. His eyes flicked towards the ceiling before landing on me again and smiling brightly.

"Nah… she never came home last night. Guess she got lucky."

"Huh." I replied. I leant back in my seat and watched as he calmly ate his pastry, his eyes avoiding mine and roaming the room over and over. He had that deer caught in a headlight look down pat.

"So, if it wasn't Fiona, who put those scratch marks on your chest?"

He looked down quickly before glancing back up at me.

"Mika, I never…"

"Oh save it you sack of shit." I hissed. "You lying, cheating, dickhead."

"Oh cut the act, Mika! I know you've been spreading your legs for that wet back since you met him. You think I'm so fucking stupid that I can't see the way you look at each other? You think I don't see how he always has his hands on you? I'm just getting some from Fiona since you're getting some from him. We're fucking even."

He didn't even have to mention his name. I felt the anger build and solidify until I was clenching my fist with the urge to hit him. How dare he have sex with someone else and then turn the blame on to me? I had never even kissed another guy since we had started dating and God knows sometimes I had wanted to.

"Don't look so fucking hurt, Mika. You started this. You haven't touched me in nearly a month and when you do touch me you're thinking of him! Why cant you just admit it? You've fucked him. I know it, Fiona knows it… everyone knows it!"

"Why can't you just get over it? Nothing is going on between me and Juice. Nothing has ever been going on. If you need to use it to justify the fact that you're a piece of shit, whatever. I don't give a fuck. But don't make me out to be the bad guy here."

I stood and turned my back to him, reaching for my bag. I was almost out the door when he grabbed my arm and swung me around, knocking me hard into the counter. My thigh hit the edge of the counter painfully and then his fingers tightened on my wrist until I hissed in pain.

"You're the slut here, Mika. Just like your mom. You're both biker whores that spread their legs for anything in black leather and I'd do a lot better without you. Damn, the only reason I was even dating you was because someone dared me to and I only stayed because you were easy and the sex was hot."

He made the mistake of releasing me without doing real damage to my hand and I smiled as the bone crunched when my fist met his face. I pulled back and repeated the motion, getting satisfaction at his loud curse.

"You stupid bitch."

"No, sweetheart, you're a stupid bitch. Let's hope you're not a dead stupid bitch when my dad sees these bruises."

I rotated my wrist in front of him before leaving, slamming the door behind me just as Fiona rushed into the kitchen. I briefly debating going in and punching her too but it wouldn't give me the same satisfaction. I had always known she'd fuck him if given half the chance.

Over a fucking year. I had been going out with him for almost a year and a half and it had all been for a fucking bet. What a complete moron.

It all came back to Juice. Ever since Juice had become a prospect for the club, Brett had been a whiny bitch. Always complaining that I spent too much time with him. Always insinuating that the time I spent with Juice was time spent on my back.

Although, I decided spitefully, I could see why someone like Brett would be jealous of someone like Juice. Juice with his wide shoulders and huge hands, dark eyes and sexy grin… Brett was like a pale, skinny little geek compared to Juice.

They had only met three times but apparently that had been enough to make impressions because Juice didn't like Brett anymore than Brett liked him.

When we worked in the bar together, Juice would list all the reasons Brett was wrong for me and I'd laugh and humour him but I'd never taken him seriously. Maybe I should have. Fiona had been reason number three.

Juice had become a good friend to me since he'd joined the club. He was only a little older than me and he liked the same music and movies and shit. He was funny and goofy and just fun to hang with. But no matter what Brett thought I'd never had any intention of getting involved with him.

Well, actually, I was fully aware that I was attracted to Juice in a way that I had never been attracted to a guy before. His grin did things to my insides that I didn't even want to think about.

But I wasn't my mother. I wasn't strong enough to be romantically involved with a biker and I doubted I ever would be.

As I reminded myself of this fact, a motorcycle pulled up beside the car. I watched as Juice jumped off, slipping his helmet off his head. His eyes were covered by dark glasses but I could feel them on the bare skin of my legs as I slid off the car.

"You wanna lock her up?" He asked, motioning towards the open window.

"No, I want to leave the window open and the keys in the ignition so that anyone who wants to can take it whenever they want." I retorted. I kept my hands out of his eye line as I reached in a pulled the keys from the ignition, rolling the window up and slamming and locking all the doors. I flung my bag over my shoulder, slid my phone back into my pocket and looked at Juice expectantly.

"Well, you ready?"

He nodded and handed me his spare helmet. His hands shot out to stop me as I placed it on my head and I cursed inwardly.

"What the fuck happened your wrist?" He snapped. His wrapped his own fingers gently around the bruise and tugged me until I was in front of him.

"Mika, what the fuck?"

"Nothing happened. Don't worry about it and do not, under any circumstances, mention them to my dad or Jax, got it?" I retorted.

"You're kidding right? Your jackass boyfriend lives in Lodi, were you at his place? Did he do this?"

"No! Jesus, could you just leave it?"

"Leave it? Are you fucking kidding me? Get on the bike."

His voice was low and slightly dangerous and in that second I recognised that he had well and truly become a Son. My mom would be so proud.

"Juice, no… I took care of it, okay? I'm not a little girl that needs you to protect her. I broke the dick head's nose."

He looked at me silently and then his gaze dropped. I knew the second he saw the bruise left from the counter because his entire body went rigid again and his hands curled back into fists. He dropped to one knee and wrapped a huge hand around my leg, tugging my shorts upwards so that he could see the long, thin mark.

It was completely inappropriate and a bad time but his touch beneath my shorts sent a jolt of lust through me. I closed my eyes and shook it off before looking at him.

"Juice, I bruise like a peach." I told him. "I bruise when people even look at me… this is nothing, okay? It only shows up so much because I'm a little pale."

"A little pale?" He snorted. I grinned at the return of his playful attitude. Juice teased me for hours about being so pale.

"Honestly, Juice… I'm fine." I assured him. I placed a hand on his arm and he sighed.

"Alright, hop on."

I double checked my car before sliding onto the bike behind him and wrapping my arms around his taut stomach. He briefly placed one large hand across my leg before revving the engine and heading back into town.

As I rested my head on his back I thought about what Brett had said. I was attracted to Juice. After that little interlude I knew that for sure. And okay, I'd even fantasised about him a little when I was alone at night but that was just over active hormones and the memory of how he swaggered around the club house, a mixture of bravado and innocence that was so endearing that it made my heart melt a little every time he asked a stupid question and got laughed at by the other guys.

But a serious relationship between us would never work out. When he asked me out a few weeks ago I took it as a joke and laughed it off. I pretended not to see the hurt look in his eyes. When he asked me again last week, cornering me in the office, I had reminded him I had a boyfriend and that he didn't want an old lady. He had scowled and stormed away, ignoring me for the rest of the night but I had considered that a good thing. He hadn't mentioned it since, much to my relief.

It's not like I could even entertain the idea of a casual relationship with him, because bikers didn't do casual relationships. They did sweet butts or they did old ladies. There was no in between and I was neither of those.

So I put the thought out of my head and concentrated on the here and now. I was concentrating so much on the rise and fall of Juice's back that I barely noticed him turning around.

"What are you doing?" I hissed into his ear.

"We're gonna take a little detour." He yelled back. "I think I wanna talk to your boyfriend."

"Juice! No, you said you were gonna leave it." I reminded him.

"I lied."

If I had been in a car, I'd have made him slam on the brakes and let me out but there was no escaping from the bike. I tightened my grip on his waist and dug my nails into his stomach muscles. When he just chuckled I slid one hand to his shoulder and dug my nails into his shoulder.

"Yeah baby, that's it." He laughed and I glared at the back of his head.

We pulled into Brett's back garden and as I climbed off the bike I felt dread fill me. Juice set both our helmets on the bike and wrapped his fingers loosely around my hips. He slipped them under my shirt and tickled my ribs lightly until I squirmed.

"Come on, baby, let's go talk to the douche."

"Don't call me baby and I told you I handled it. He probably isn't even here, I broke his nose! He's probably at the hospital."

"Nah, there he is."

Juice strode towards where Brett sat with Fiona on his lap, an icepack in her hand as she tended to his face. I felt a thrill of satisfaction run through me at the sight of blood on her white vest. Fucking whore. She was no better than the crow eaters that filled the club; the ones she had looked down her nose at when I told her about them after Brett and me started dating.

"What the fuck do you want?" Brett snapped as he caught sight of us. "Haven't you done enough? You broke my fucking nose, you whore."

"I'd watch your fucking language unless you want me to break your face." Juice told him quietly. Once again I was reminded of all the times I had seen Tig or Jax or Chibs threaten someone. They had taught him well. The soft, dangerous voice, the intense stare, the fighting stance… it was all there. Brett would be an idiot for standing up and going face to face with Juice but that's exactly what he did.

As I watched the two of them face each other down, I felt the urge to vomit. This could not end well. Juice would kill Brett…

That was when it hit me. Juice was willing to beat the shit out of this guy for me. Not because my dad had told him to or Jax had told him to but because he hurt me. Brett hurt me and Juice was going to make him pay. Brett had never even raised his voice to someone for me before but here Juice was, willing to risk being arrested for assault. For me.

I couldn't wrap my head around the idea. None of my previous boyfriends, although none had been serious, had ever stood up for me like this. Of course, none of them had to. In Charming, I pretty much had a DO NOT TOUCH sign taped to my back. No one fucked with me because fucking with me was fucking with the club and very few people would dare.

"Juice…" I spoke softly, trying to get his attention. I did not want him arrested for this. Brett was a lying sack of shit and he wasn't worth the bail money.

"Gimme a second, baby." Juice replied and I winced at the look on Brett's face.

"Baby, huh? So it's baby now? I never got to call you any pet names but this guy screws you a few times and you're his baby?"

I opened my mouth to reply but Juice got there quicker.

"Maybe you should have screwed her a little better and you could have called her whatever you like."

"Shut up." Brett hissed. Fiona took a step towards him, glancing nervously at me as she did so. He shook her off and she stepped back and I noticed the fear in her eyes for the first time.

Had Brett always been so angry and violent? How had I missed this? He'd always been quiet and calm and sort of dorky around me. There had never been any sign that he was anything but. I rubbed my wrist a little, where the bright imprint of his fingers stood out against the pale skin. I was so fucking blind when it came to him; and all because I insisted that I wanted a boyfriend who had nothing to do with the club.

"So you're finally admitting you fucked him?" Brett turned his attention to me. "You fucking slut."

Juice suddenly had Brett against the side of the house, an arm over his throat and a gun to him stomach. Fiona screamed and I pushed her a little to get her to shut up, smiling when she stumbled over her own feet. Brett's neighbours were nosey bastards and the last thing we needed was them getting involved. At least, that's how I rationalised it; in reality I just wanted to hurt the bitch.

"Yeah, I've fucked her." Juice spoke lowly and I tried to keep my face composed as Brett swung angry eyes at me. I knew, suddenly, that he had never actually thought I was screwing Juice. He had just used it as his excuse and now that he thought I had been unfaithful, he was even more pissed.

"I've fucked her every way you can imagine, everywhere you can imagine. I've fucked her so deep that she couldn't walk straight for days and I've made her come so hard that her entire body arches in two. You done that? You ever made her feel that good? Nah… I don't think so. See, if you'd done your job as a boyfriend and kept her satisfied, she wouldn't have needed me. Guess I should thank you, huh? You practically pushed her into my bed… and there's nothing I like more than spending hours in bed, buried inside Mika. She likes it too… check out the scratches she leaves." Juice pulled away briefly to life his shirt and show Brett the nail marks I had just put on his stomach. Guess he wasn't as dumb as we all thought he was. "There's more too, these are just the ones from this morning."

"You son of a bitch." Brett hissed. His face was bright red and he had started struggling against Juice's hold. Juice pulled back a little before slamming Brett against the wall again so hard that Brett's head bounced a little.

"Now. Here's the thing. If you come near her, call her, text her, email her… bother her in any way, I'm going to come back here and I'm going to put a bullet through your fucking head. If you ever even think of putting another bruise on that beautiful body, I want you to think of me..."

I saw Juice push the gun further into Brett's stomach and I watched as Brett nodded his agreement. Juice pushed away slowly, keeping the gun trained on Brett for a few seconds before turning towards me and slipping his sunglasses back over his eyes.

"Let's go baby."

I followed him on unsteady feet, glancing back once to see Brett push Fiona away from him. He was still leaning against the wall and his eyes were trained on Juice's back but I knew he wouldn't pull anything. He wasn't stupid enough to bring down the wrath of the entire MC on his doorstep. At least I really hoped he wouldn't.

"You okay?" Juice asked me once we reached his bike. "Sorry I said all that shit… just wanted to get a rise from him."

I didn't know what to say. How could I explain to him that his little speech had left me with a very dry mouth and a damp pair of panties? How did I put into words exactly what I wanted to do to him right now?

The fact that he was willing to shoot someone for me was a serious turn on. It triggered something inside me that I hadn't even realised was there. I had always thought of myself as immune to the charms of bad boy bikers but in less than fifteen minutes, Juice had blown that to hell. I wanted him so badly.

"Juice." I started slowly. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me, leaning lightly against his bike. "This doesn't mean anything and it's only gonna happen once, got it?"

"What?" He asked, his face scrunched up in an adorably confused expression. For some reason that turned me on even more and I reached for him, wrapping my fingers in the black leather vest he wore and pulling him to me. I stumbled a little as he banged against me but his hands caught my hips easily.

"Woah, Mika, what are you…"

I cut him off by pushing my lips against his. He offered no resistance, slipping his hands down to my ass and squeezing before one hand slid to the back of my neck. He tilted my head so that he now controlled the kiss and his tongue slipped between my parted lips. I tightened my grip on his neck, silently cursing him for having no hair for me to cling to, and pressed myself closer.

My hands slid beneath his t shirt and I ran my finger nails up the smooth skin covering the hard planes of his stomach, satisfaction coursing through me as he shuddered against me. He repaid me by sliding his lips to my neck and biting lightly, then harder. I groaned and tossed my head to the side, exposing more skin to his lips and teeth.

"Unless you want to finish this here, we need to get on the goddamn bike." He groaned, pushing me away after a few minutes.

I was breathing heavily and a thin sheen of sweat covered me.

"Take me the fuck home, Juice." I breathed, looking him in the eye and trying to convey without words exactly what I wanted from him. "Now."

"Yes mam." He muttered, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the bike. "Climb on."

His smirk was wicked and I felt my insides flutter again as I followed his order.

Today was shaping up to be better than I had expected.


	5. Aftermath

Hello all. i'm sorry its been so long, i know i suck. this wasnt the chapter i had originally planned on posting next but it came to me and i wrote it in an hour. so if it sucks, i apologise.

please read and review.

I stared at the ceiling in my bedroom, listening to the deep, even breathing of the man who lay sleeping beside me. The fan on my bedside table was blowing cool air onto my naked skin and I shivered; causing the man beside me to shift his hand from my hip bone to just under my breast, possessively heavy even in sleep. The cool metal of his rings bit into my skin as he tightened his grip and his breath hit my shoulder as he shifted, causing me to shiver a second time, but for a completely different reason.

I had always suspected that Juice would be good in bed and my suspicions had been confirmed by the half a dozen or so crow eaters that had been comparing notes in the bar a few weeks ago. According to them he was the right mix of tender and roughness and could talk so dirty that he could literally make your toes curl just by whispering in your ear.

They weren't wrong. Juice had threatened Brett two days ago and since then, neither of us had left my house for anything other than paying the food delivery guys. The club had no big dramas that required Juice and he just hadn't gone into the garage; when Tig had called looking Juice had lied and told him that he'd eaten some bad sushi before throwing his cell across the room and sliding inside me for round three. My mom had called the next day while we were in the shower, me on my knees in front of Juice, biting and licking my way across his taut stomach as he rested his head against the tiles, cursing loudly every time I found a particularly sensitive spot and tightening his grip on my hair. I had called her back when we were done, telling her that I had just broken up with Brett and needed some time alone. She had accepted that and after hanging up, Juice had pulled me down on top of him and made me forget all about anything that wasn't him.

But now it was the cold light of day and I had to face reality. Juice and I couldn't do this indefinitely. These past two days were… mind-fucking-blowing. But we couldn't stay locked inside my house having sex for the rest of our lives and the relationship couldn't continue in our daily lives.

Juice stirred again, his hand sliding down my stomach again until it rested on the bite mark he'd left on my hip bone. His fingers stroked the skin there and I sighed, half in pleasure and half in sorrow. How could I do this?

Sure, I'd made it quite clear before we started that this was a one time thing and I'd maintained that for the most part but… sometime during the first night, I'd softened towards Juice. It had changed from being a physical thing after the first round of sex. He'd carried me from the living room (we hadn't made it to the bedroom in time) to my room and threw me onto the bed with a chuckle. He'd climbed in next to me, wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my shoulder softly.

"_I kinda gave up on the idea of this ever happening."_

_I turned my head away from the window and looked at Juice, confused._

"_What? Us having sex?" He nodded. "You thought this would happen?"_

"_Didn't you?" He smirked at me and I continued to stare at him in disbelief. "Baby, I knew we'd end up in bed the night I met you." _

"_How? What? No, never mind. I don't want to know." I laughed, shaking my head. "Talk to me about something else."_

"_Anything you want." He murmured. "I'll tell you anything you want… just let me kiss you right… here first."_

_My eyes rolled back into my head as his lips fastened on to the sensitive skin on my collarbone._

He'd told me stuff he'd never mentioned before; about his childhood and growing up and how he'd always wanted to go to MIT but didn't think he was smart enough. I'd slapped his chest lightly, told him not to put himself down so much and he'd turned to me with big, brown eyes and smiled the softest smile I'd ever seen; it had literally melted my heart. Then he told me he really liked me before starting a trail of kisses that started at my earlobe and finished behind my knees and we didn't talk for another while.

And now I couldn't erase the sight of that soft, vulnerable look in his eyes when he told me he liked me. I had seen the unsaid emotions in his eyes, knew that he really liked me and I wasn't sure how I could just toss him out into the street and say thanks for the awesome sex, please don't mention it to anyone else.

But I couldn't have a relationship with him because I knew it would hurt too much when it ended. I could already tell that I was getting too attached to him, more attached than I had ever been to Brett or any of my other boyfriends. Juice had wormed his way under my skin and I had no idea how to get him out again.

But there was just too much at stake if we broke up. For one, if it ended badly, Jax would kill him. My dad might be pissed at him and have Tig or Happy knock him around a little in the ring and give him the shit jobs to do but he'd leave him alone for the most part because he couldn't afford to loose his intelligence officer. But Jax would have no issues with killing him, or at the very least beating him to a pulp. And I was pretty sure I already cared enough about Juice to not want that to happen.

As I contemplated my dilemma, Juice stirred again. He stretched widely and I admired the view as the covers slid down his torso. His eyes opened slowly, looking around him blearily before landing on me.

"Hey sexy." He muttered, tightening his grip on my hip and pulling me towards him. I went easily, allowing him to pull me into a long, slow kiss that had my toes curling.

"Juice." I murmured softly, trying to push at his chest. I felt him smile against my lips before he slid a hand down my thigh and hooking it around my knee, tugging until I was straddling him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Juice…" I trailed off, not wanting to say what I knew I had to say. "Juice, we can't keep doing this."

He froze, his hands on my thigh, and stared up at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, J." I spoke softly, trying to ignore the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat. "This; us having sex, we have to stop."

"Why?"

"Juice, I'm not a crow eater…" I shrieked as he pushed me down on to the bed and stood at the bottom, staring down at me. Somehow his expression was both hurt and annoyed and I bit my lip. I had not gone about this well.

"You saying I've been treating you like a sweet butt? I've bought you food, I've had showers with you, I cooked for you, I've told you things I've never even told my own mother and you think I'm using you for sex?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that…" I tried to cut in but he continued.

"Why are you so against this? Against us? You went out with that little dick from yesterday for over a year and he's probably been banging his roommate the entire time but you won't even go on a single date with me."

"You don't mean it when you ask me out, Juice." I remarked softly. "I get it, okay. I'm like forbidden fruit; Jax and Clay told you to stay away and so you're dying to get a bite. You think you're the first prospect to ask me out? You're not. And you won't be the last…"

"You are so full of shit." He cut me off again. "You were the one who told me I wasn't stupid, so stop acting like every thing I do is a reaction to Clay and Jax. Sure they warned me off and when I was a prospect, I listened. Because I wanted into the club more than anything. But I'm not a prospect anymore, Mika, and they won't kick me out over a date. All this shit is your own issues, your own drama. You want me to stop asking you out? Fine, act like you mean it and I will. I'll even stop talking to you if that's what you want but a year from now, maybe two, you're gonna be kicking yourself. Because you and me, Mika, we could be real good together. We gel, you know. You get me like no one else and I know that I get you more than the rest of the guys. Fuck, I threatened to kill someone for you yesterday and you're just gonna throw me out like trash now that you've finished with me."

He was pulling clothes on as he spoke and every word felt like a needle had been stabbed through my skin. Because I knew what he was saying was probably true. I thought he was a little naïve to think there'd be no fall out with Jax and my dad when we started going out… if. If we started going out. But other than that he was right. It was my own issues that stopped me from pursuing anything with Juice but I couldn't change that. I couldn't suddenly pretend that it was all okay, that I was fine with him going on runs and fucking anything that moved. I didn't know if I could handle having to bail my boyfriend out along with my brother and my dad; if I could sit by the phone at night, waiting on a phone call to tell me he was gonna be okay.

"Juice…"

"Save it, Mika." He snapped. "I don't want your fucking pity."

"It's not pity! I just… I don't think I can get involved with a biker." I tried to explain softly. He stopped pacing and stood facing me, fully dressed. "I've watched what my mom had gone through for years, Juice. Worrying about Clay and Jax and even the rest of you, having to keep a lawyer on speed dial. She doesn't sleep properly when dad's on a run, her entire live revolves around this club. And I don't know if I want that for myself but I do know that if I get involved with you… that's pretty much what I'm signing up for. A life of sleepless nights and picking you up from lock up."

He looked down at me and shook his head. "You don't know that. You could have the happiest years of your life with me but you'll never know because you're a fucking chicken." He grabbed his cut off the chair in the hall before coming back into the bedroom. "I'm out. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that I spent two days fucking your brains out. And I won't talk to you in the bar. Have a nice life, Mika."

as always, i don't own the characters your recognise.


	6. Arrest

The next chapter! Please read and review. thanks!

as always, i don't own the characters you recognise.

"Ms Morrow, if you could possibly take time out of your packed schedule to re-shelve these books."

I looked up from my salad and frowned at Mrs Felix, holding my white plastic fork half way between the plastic bowl and my lips.

"I'm on my lunch break." I told her slowly. She narrowed her eyes at shook her head, sighing deeply and turning her back to me.

"Going nowhere." She muttered as she left the room and I threw my fork down on the table in anger.

"Fucking bitch." I tossed my salad into the bin and grabbed the books she had left on the counter for me.

I hadn't slept well last night. I had tossed and turned, my bed suddenly cold after Juice's heat. Guilt, pain and anger had coursed through me for hours and by the time I was getting up, twenty minutes before my alarm, my head was aching and I was no closer to deciding what I wanted. To top it all off, I'd still managed to be late for work and had forgotten my phone so my mood had been pissy all day and Mrs Felix had been pushing me closer and closer to the edge with every comment she made.

As I put the books in the correct place I glared at Mrs Felix. She had a little smirk on her face as she sat in front of the computer, cataloguing the returned books.

"Mika."

My mom's voice broke through the quiet of the library and I turned around from my task to see Mrs Felix glaring over her old lady glasses as mom strode into the room.

"I'm sorry. I forgot my phone." I muttered as she grabbed my arm and swung me around to face her. "What?"

Her lips were pursed as she looked at me, pushing her sunglasses over her hair.

"Juice just got arrested. For assaulting Brett."

I could feel the colour draining from my face as I stared up at her.

"What?"

"Yeah. Deputy Hale just picked him up at the garage. Wanna tell me what the hell is going on? You and Juice?"

"Ms Morrow, need I remind you that you're in work. Please refrain from socialising until you're off the clock or else find a job that would be more suitable to your… intelligence."

"Watch who you're talking to you old bitch." Mom hissed, looking from me to Mrs Felix. The librarian backed up a few steps and stared at mom in shock. "You're bitter about the fact that you're stuck in this library because you're husband wanted to be closer to his mother. You'd rather be in a big city where no one knows about the affair you had with your English teacher in high school. I don't give a fuck about the problems you have but you better leave my daughter out of them. Get your stuff, Mika."

I nodded dumbly, biting back the smirk as Mrs Felix stared at mom in shock. Mom returned the look, one of her eyebrows raised in derision and her mouth curved up in a cruel smile. Gemma Morrow was a bitch and she knew it.

I grabbed my stuff from the back room, making sure to lift the jacket I had left here weeks ago and also the framed photo of me, Jax and Billie in the back yard. I was pretty sure this would be my last day in the library and I did not want to leave anything behind.

Mrs Felix had gone back to her books and mom was reading the back of a Danielle Steel book as I returned. I took it out of her hand with a smile and placed it back on the wrong shelf, before leading the way out the door.

"What's happening with Juice?" I asked as soon as we were outside. Brett was such a stupid little dick. If Juice didn't hate me yesterday, he sure as hell did today. Even the thought of him hating me left an ache in my stomach.

"He's in the police station. Unser says that unless he comes up with an alibi, they'll have to charge him with assault because Brett has a witness. Why would Juice threaten Brett? Why would he hold a gun to him? Mika, where are you going?"

"I'll explain everything at dinner later, mom." I called over my shoulder. "I'm gonna get Juice."

I climbed into my car before she could reply and sped towards Charming PD. No way were Brett and Fiona going to get away with this. I bet it was that stupid whore's idea too. If I could get my hands around her neck I'd kill the bitch.

There were two motorcycles outside PD when I arrived, Jax's and Chibs. The two of them stood at the railings smoking as I pulled up beside them and climbed out.

"What the fuck happened with your dick head?" Jax asked, pushing his way towards me. "Did he touch you? Is that why Juice pulled his gun?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." I swore. "I gotta do something first."

I stepped inside Charming PD and saw Brett lounging comfortably on one of the desks. Fiona was on his lap, muttering something in his ear as he smiled easily at her. I wanted to beat the two of them over the head with something.

"Deputy Hale." I called loudly, eyes still on Brett. His swung towards me and the smile slipped off his face. The door behind me opened and closed and I could smell Jax's familiar cologne behind me.

"I'm sorry, Mika." Brett told me. He pushed Fiona off his lap lightly and stood, taking a step towards me. "But I couldn't let a psycho like that wander the streets. It wouldn't be right."

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped as Hale and Unser rounded the corner. Unser glanced at me and the two men behind me before looking at Fiona and Brett.

"Let's take this inside my office. Mika, follow me. You want someone with you?"

"I want you to release Juice. He hasn't done anything wrong." I told them as I followed him around the corner to his office. "Brett's a lying asshole."

Unser took a seat at his desk and Brett and Fiona took the seats facing him, angry looks on their faces. I leant against the wall and smiled as Jax stepped inside just before Hale could close the door. He leant next to me, and glared at Brett and Fiona as Hale took a stand behind Unser.

"Mika, why don't you tell us what happened." Hale commented.

"No, not until you let Juice out. He shouldn't be locked up for something he didn't do." I insisted. Unser nodded at Hale and I hid me smirk.

"Shouldn't we see if their statements match separately?" Hale asked quietly.

"We haven't charged him with anything yet." Unser commented. "Bring him out here."

"Mika, why don't you tell us what happened?" Unser said as soon as Hale had left.

"Look, Juice didn't threaten him." I kept my voice loud, hoping that Juice would be able to hear me in the hallway. I was pretty sure Unser wouldn't insist on separate statements but Hale wasn't a sure. "Brett and I broke up a few days ago because he was screwing that whore. We had a fight, he accused me of cheating on him with Juice and he shoved me against kitchen cabinet. I have a bruise on my wrist from where he grabbed my arm and a bruise on my leg from where it hit off the ledge."

"He what?" Jax asked angrily, turning towards Brett. I was happy to see him shrink back a little. I placed a hand on Jax's shoulder and shook my head, turning back to Unser as the door opened and Hale and Juice stepped inside. I avoided his eyes and turned mine from Unser to Hale.

"My car broke down on my way back from Brett's and Juice came and got me because there was no tow available. We went back to my place and he didn't leave again til last night. There was no way he could have done anything to that dick because he was with me the entire time."

"With you?" Hale questioned.

"Having sex, Deputy Hale. Would you like me tell you how that works?"

He shook his head with a sigh. "Why would Mr Hudson make something like this up?"

"Because he's a jealous asshole." I shot him a glare.

"You're lying. You fucking whore, you're lying to protect him. He pulled a gun on me and Fiona saw it." Brett yelled, pushing his chair back and pointing a finger at me. Both Juice and Jax took a step in front of me and I was glad to see Deputy Hale do the same.

"You see what I mean? This is what he's like, and Fiona? Fiona will go along with anything Brett says because she thinks the sun shines out of his ass." I said bitterly. "Juice was with me the entire time. We were in bed from Friday morning until Sunday night."

"Lying bitch." Brett hissed. "You can't possibly believe this? She's part of their fucking club, of course she's going to lie about this."

"Why didn't you go to Lodi PD with your lies?" I asked. Silence fell in the room as Brett stared at me in surprise. "If he threatened you in Lodi, why didn't you go there?"

"Charming was more…"

"Because you wanted to hurt me." I snapped. "He's lying about this to piss me off."

"He had a broken nose, Mika." Unser reminded me softly.

"Yeah, I did that." I shrugged. "Is he gonna have me arrested for assault? Because I could return the favour." I pulled up the sleeves of my shirt to reveal the darkened skin on my wrist. The finger marks were clearly visible and I felt Jax and Juice stiffen beside me. "I got there and I found him in bed with Fiona and I lashed out. I broke his nose. I'm a little sorry I didn't break hers as well, if you want the truth."

"Bitch." Fiona snarled. "She's lying. Why would we go through all this if it was a lie?"

"Is this what happened?" Unser asked Juice. He was beside me now and I saw him glance at me and then at Jax before answering.

"Yeah, it is. Look, when I saw the bruises, I wanted to hit the guy but Mika wouldn't let me."

"He's lying! He came back with her on his bike and he told me he'd been fucking her for months." Brett yelled. "Then he pulled the gun on me."

"Lies." I dismissed him with a snort. "All lies. Look, if he's gonna continue with this shit then I'd like to speak to my lawyer about pressing assault charges. I wonder how that'll look on your big shot lawyer resume?"

Brett glared at me before exchanging looks with Fiona.

"Fine. I'm out of here. This place is like a fucking backwards hick town anyway. Lodi PD would never have behaved like this." He grabbed his coat off the chair and held his hand out to Fiona. She took it carefully, shooting me a hateful look as she passed.

"Is this it?" Unser called before they could leave. "Are you dropping the charges?"

"Whatever." Brett replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief as he left and pulled my sleeves back down as Hale followed them out. Juice pushed the door closed and Unser looked at us seriously.

"Keep this shit in check." He commanded. "I don't need this right now."

Jax nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leading me out to where Chibs was standing.

"Is this shit sorted?" He asked as we wandered outside once Juice had collected his things. He was standing close to me, his arm brushing against mine as we walked. We stood between the bikes and the cars. "That was a close call, brother."

"It's not his fault." I sighed. "I should have known the dick head would pull something like this."

"So that was all an act in there?" Jax asked softly. "You didn't really have sex with Juice?"

He glanced at Juice once before looking back at me and I groaned. I really hadn't planned on this being made public.

"Who I have sex with is none of your business." I snapped. "And stop glaring at Juice. I jumped him, alright?"

"You had sex with my sister?" Jax asked Juice. His voice was dangerously soft as he took a step towards the younger man and I stepped between them quickly.

"Jax, stop. Seriously. It's none of your business who I sleep with." I told him again. "Juice, you want a ride to the garage? I need to talk to mom anyway."

"Sure, Mika." He climbed into the car quickly, with a brief glance at Jax. Chibs climbed on his bike with a chuckle and started it up.

"I love you for being worried, big brother." I told Jax softly, glad that neither man could hear me. "But I'm a big girl now. And I'll be fine."

"You like him?" Jax motioned towards Juice.

"I do. I don't know if it'll be serious, Jax, but I do like him. So please try to be nice."

"I'll be nice if you are." He grinned quickly. "But if he hurts you, Mika, cut or no cut I'll kill him."

"Good to know." I smiled and leant up to kiss his cheek softly. "Love you."

"You too."

I watched as he climbed onto his bike before sliding into the car with Juice.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine. You okay? I know you didn't want to tell anyone about us."

"Juice, I… I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. You were right, I shouldn't have taken my issues out on you. And I shouldn't have said that you didn't know what you wanted. I just… I'm a little scared, okay?"

He looked at me as I drove and I took a deep breath.

"I've never gone out with a biker before. I've been sworn off them since I was a teenager. I know a lot of old ladies and I've heard a lot of bad stories and they've put me off. But I know that you're different. You're a really good guy Juice and you were right when you said you got me. You get me more than anyone other than my best friend gets me. You have awesome taste in movies and your taste in music isn't too shabby either. You're a great cook and you're fucking great in bed and –"

"Are you asking me out?" Juice asked with a laugh. I glanced over at him as we pulled into the garage.

"Yeah." I told him with a small smile. "Juice, I wanna try… this thing, between us. I wanna see where it goes."

"You sure?" His smile was bright and open and I felt my entire body relax as he directed it at me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We'll deal with my dad and Jax and my mom. I wanna be with you."

He reached over and grabbed my arm, pulling me across the car as I giggled. I settled myself onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips met. The kiss was passionate and forceful and I felt myself groaning into his mouth as his hands slid up the back of my shirt, skimming along my spine and making me shiver against him.

"I missed you last night." He muttered against the skin of my neck as he dropped kisses along it. "I woke up so hard and reached for you and you weren't there and God, all I wanted to do was bury myself inside you over and over again until…"

"Hey! Out of the car."

A bang on the window caused us to break apart and I squeaked as my mom's angry face filled the window.

"Now!"

Juice and I exchanged amused looks and his slid his fingers through my hair, pulling my face back against his. Our lips met softly this time, his mouth sliding against mine slowly and carefully.

"I'm glad you changed your mind." He whispered against my lips. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Me too. But I'm pretty sure the shit just hit the fan."


	7. Meeting the Family

HI folks! I'm am soooooo sorry i've been gone for so long but alas i have been super busy in work and haven't had much time to write! This chapter is kinda short and pointless but i'm working on the next few and decided to publish it so that you're not waiting as long for them!

Thanks for sticking by the stories and not abandoning me, especially the readers who PMed me! This chapter is for you Superdani and Kaiya's Watergarden!

As always, i only own the characters you don't recognise. (although if someone wanted to give me theo rossi/Juice for xmas, i wouldn't turn it down)

"I still don't see why Juice and I have to be here."

I leant against the wall in my parents' bedroom, scowling sullenly. Mom stood by the mirror, fixing her hair in a dressy updo and ignoring me as I ranted.

"I mean, why do we need to meet these people? Isn't forcing me to spend time with Wendy bad enough? Now I have to meet her entire fucking family?"

"Enough, Mika. You're coming because you and the prospect are still on probation from the little stunt."

I scowled again. 'The little stunt' was what my mom had started calling my break up with Brett and all the shit that followed. After finding Juice and I in the car, Mom had dragged me into my dad and, infront of Tig, Chibs and Piney, berated me for keeping it a secret and letting a Son get arrested and blah, blah, blah. I had given as good as I got, of course, and the result was that for two days mom and I ignored each other before she showed up at my house with a take out and a bottle of wine. We had eaten, watched shitty reality TV and talked about what was gonna happen. I had told her that Juice and I were just having fun, for now, but that I really liked him. She had told me to be very careful with my heart around him. It was the most motherly talk she'd ever given me.

I hadn't known that while Mom was plying me with wine, Chinese food and good advice, Jax and my dad were locked in Church with Juice, just the three of them, warning him in excruciating details, what would happen if he hurt me.

Mom had left and Juice had come home, drunk and terrified, swearing over and over that he would never, ever, ever, ever hurt me. The sex that followed had been mind blowing so I couldn't really complain.

That was a month ago but we were still 'on probation' and were being forced to go to Charming's only decent restaurant to have dinner with Wendy and her family in celebration of her recent engagement to Jax. So instead of being in my PJs and watching an old horror movie marathon on TCM with Juice, I was dressed in a tight green dress and four inch heels, my hair in a bun and my face heavy with make up.

Juice was downstairs with dad, having a smoke and a beer and no doubt trying to make small talk.

"Look, it's just dinner." Mom spoke as she finished her hair and turned towards me. "And if I have to fucking go, so do you. Now, how do I look?"

"Smoking." I chuckled as I took her spot in front of the mirror and smoothed down my dress. "Let's get this shit over with."

Charming Bistro was lit up as mom pulled into the car park across the street and parked. The four of us had been silent on the ride over and I knew I wasn't the only one looking at the restaurant with trepidation.

"You know, we could just not and say we did." I suggested one last time with a sigh.

"Too late, Jax has spotted us." Dad replied. Sure enough, Jax had been leaning against the outside of the building, smoking a cigarette as he glanced around. He had obviously spotted us and was rocking back and forth a little on his heels as he waited for us.

Juice wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked across the street slowly and I took the time to breath in the scent and closeness of him.

"You look so fucking hot." He breathed in my ear as we dragged back a little. "When we get home…"

"Shh." I pressed a finger to his lips with a giggle. "Don't tease me right now."

He chuckled and tightened his grip slightly before letting go and catching my hand as we finally reached Jax.

"Bout time you two stopped playing grab ass." Jax muttered. I shot him the finger in reply.

"Enough." Dad muttered. "Let's just get this happy, well adjusted family charade over with."

"Charade?" Juice asked in confusion.

"None of us want to be here, baby." I told him with a grimace. "But we gotta pretend we do. That we're happy about being subjected to Wendy times ten."

"Can you at least try not to be such a bitch when we get inside?" Jax hissed as he turned tired eyes on me. I suddenly realised how hard this was on him and I bit back my retort. I felt Juice's hand tighten on mine and smiled at him. I knew he wanted to snap back at my brother and was holding back only because of Jax's position in the club.

Juice had proved himself, more than once, in the past month as willing to defend me if the need arose. Like with Brett, he snapped back at anyone who insulted me or dismissed me. When I'd gone to the library to get my final pay cheque, he'd come with me and when Mrs Felix had begun muttering about my dead end future and my questionable morals Juice had announced loudly that he'd fucked her behind the library a few years ago. She had paled, looking around at the regular patrons who were staring at her in horror, and begun stuttering about how much of a lie it was. I'd hidden my laughter against Juice's leather clad chest and he'd looked so proud of himself that _I'd_ had to drag him behind the library for a quick… make out session, cut short just shy of nudity by Deputy Hale threatening us with indecent exposure.

I grinned at the memory as I followed my family inside the restaurant.

"You know," Dad muttered from behind us. "I get how she forced you here but why the fuck did I agree?"

I chuckled and shot him a grin. "I don't want to know what she used to blackmail you, daddy. I need enough therapy as it is."

He grinned at me and placed a warm hand against the bare skin of my shoulder as we passed a table filled with what looked like local high school footballers. I raised an eyebrow in their direction as one of them found the courage to whistle. Juice's hand slid from mine down to my ass as we passed the table and with a quick grope and nothing else he had marked me as his property. I shook my head in disbelief as he shot me an innocent smile.

Wendy's family were already seated at a large, circular table. There were seven of them altogether. Wendy sat between an empty seat and a girl who looked remarkably like her but brunette. Next to her was another blond, younger than Wendy but probably a little older than me. The woman next to her was obviously Wendy's mom and the man her dad. Next to him was a younger guy, maybe sixteen or seventeen, and their group was rounded out by another blonde girl.

They rose as one to greet us and mom and I exchanged looks. Wendy was dressed in her classiest black dress, which mean she was showing a lot of leg but only a little cleavage, and she smiled brightly at us all as Jax took his seat next to her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Let me introduce you all." She said brightly. I could see the tight lines around her mouth, though, and I suddenly realised that maybe this wasn't her idea either. "Mom, dad, this is Jax's mom Gemma and her husband Clay. This is Jax's little sister Mika and this is Juice. Guys, this is my mom Claire and my dad Jim and my sisters Samantha, Joanne and Lucy and my little brother Max."

There were a lot of awkward greetings before everyone sat down and settled in. Juice took the seat beside the last blonde and I slid in between him and dad. Mom took the last seat between dad and Jax and there was an awkward silence for a few minutes as we all gazed at each other, wondering who would talk first. Finally Wendy, looking a little desperate as she gazed around at us, took Jax's hand and held it tightly in her grip before turning to her father.

"Daddy, Clay and Gemma own the garage in Charming. Teller Morrow."

"Is that right?" Wendy's father nodded and looked over at mom and dad. He began talking about cars and engines and I tuned him out as I took in Wendy's sisters. The brunette was dressed in a high necked shirt and a pencil skirt and her make up was a lot more natural and lighter than Wendy's. She was checking her cell phone under the table, looking as utterly bored as I felt. The blonde beside her looked a little more like Wendy, but younger and less… spoilt. There weren't as many lines on her face and as she watched her father talk to mine there was a soft, easy smile on her face. I knew the look; a doting, indulging look reserved for daughters to turn on their fathers. I knew I had shot my own the look more than once. Mrs Case wore a modest red dress, a far cry from mom's black shift, and her blonde hair that was streaked with grey, hung down her back in a straight curtain. She was indulging her husband with the same look as her daughter. The brother was still engrossed in the phone in his hand and didn't look like he'd be paying attention any time soon. The last sister reminded me of Wendy the most. She had the same hard look in her eyes and I saw her meet Wendy's gaze more than once and I decided that she was the one she was closest to, the one who probably knew about our family's mutual dislike for her sister.

"So, Mika, what do you do?" Mrs Case asked me when her husband failed to engage my dad in conversation.

"I'm a part time waitress." I told her with a small, tight smile. I had promised Jax I wouldn't be rude earlier that day and as I took in the tight line of his jaw, I reiterated the promise in my head.

"Oh, are you studying?"

"She's studying how to be a bartender." Wendy shot with a smirk and suddenly the promise went out the window. Only dad's hand on one knee and Juice's on the other stopped the biting remark from escaping my lips.

"I'm a part time bartender in my dad's… bar."

"I thought you owned a garage." Mr Case spoke up again.

"We do. We also own a private club." Mom spoke suddenly. "Members only type thing. Wendy's been around a lot… the club, I mean."

I bit my lip to stop the laughter escape as Wendy and the blonde sister next to Juice turned glares to my mom. She had an innocent look on the face that didn't sit right.

"And what do you do, son?" Mr Case turned to Juice. Juice looked up, startled.

"I'm a mechanic." He muttered, his grip on my knee tightening.

"A mechanic, really? Like Jax?" The blonde at his side suddenly looked a lot more interested in the conversation as she gazed at Juice. Suddenly she lowered her eye lids and gazed up at him through thick, clumpy lashes. "I love a man that's good with his hands."

"I'm sure you do." I muttered just loudly enough for her to head. Juice smirked at my blatant jealousy and Lucy glared at me.

"And what are you to Jax again?" Lucy asked Juice, a smirk on her painted red lips. I resisted the urge to slam my fist against them. Wendy, perhaps anticipating my reaction, drew the attention of the rest of the table by telling them, loudly, about how her and Jax met. I wasn't listening closely, too preoccupied with the whore trying to steal my boyfriend, but I could tell that the majority of her story was pure fiction.

"He's nothing to Jax." I told Lucy, tilting my head and sending her a warning smile. "He's here with me."

"With you?" She gave me the up and down look that I normally received off crow eaters in the club and my smile widened. Guess she was just like her big sister.

"Yeah, with me. So kindly back the fuck off."

Juice's grip tightened on my knee again and he had a small smirk on his face as he watched me. Lucy scowled and turned away from me, trying to engage her brother in conversation as I silently watched. Stupid bitch.

I glanced around the table and caught mom's eye. She nodded once, a small smile on her face that let me knew she approved of the way I had acted and I grinned in reply. Mom was a full time believer in being possessive of your man and I guess it had rubbed off.

"That was even hotter than the dress." Juice muttered in my ear as his hand reached around my shoulders to rest lightly. He yelped slightly when dad's hand smacked across the back of his head.

"Not at the dinner table."


	8. Homecoming

I thought I'd try a little something different here, by writing a chapter from Juice's POV. I also tried to write some smut, but I suck at it so please don't hate me!

please review and as always i don't own the characters.

Mika's house was dark and silent when I let myself in with the spare key she had handed me a few weeks ago. I hadn't used it much but I'd been out of town with Chibs for the past few days and wanted to see her, so I figured now would be a good time. I didn't want to have to wait til tonight to see her and then have to wait even longer to touch her.

I closed the door quietly behind me, making sure to relock it, before turning towards the stairs. I loved the smell of Mika's house; there was always a faint smell of Chinese take out, the vanilla candles she liked to burn and the smell of her perfume. Sometimes she had flowers, Billie bought her them once a month or so, and the smell of them would linger for a few days after they were gone, and sometimes she would cook a big meal for her parents and Jax and me and the smell would remain.

A movement in the living room made me freeze and before I realised what I was doing, I had my gun in my hand, loaded and ready to fire.

There was a man stretched across the sofa. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place him properly in the dim light. He was dressed in boxers that had something samll printed all over them. He was snoring as he tossed on the sofa a little, trying to get comfortable. I kept my gun trained on him until someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun around, my gun now trained on a very sleepy looking Mika. I dropped it to my side instantly with a soft curse as she stared at me.

"Juice? What the hell?"

She was dressed in a black vest and black panties. The cool air blowing in from the open window next to her causes her to shiver and cross her arms over her chest. Suddenly I was hard and aching for her.

"Hey baby." I muttered. I sat the gun on the table next to the sleeping man and stepped towards her, my hands spanning her tiny waist. "I missed you."

"So you broke in?" She raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of her mom and I grinned.

"It ain't B and E if you got a key." I held the key up for her inspection and she shook her head with a smile.

"You know it's four thirty in the fucking morning, right?" She muttered. I nodded as I tugged her hips towards me, lifting her easily and grinning against as she wrapped smooth, pale legs around me. "You didn't bang your head or anything and loose track of time?"

There was a sarcastic bite in the comments but I knew it was actually concern that drove the question and I smiled.

Since we had started dating, all those months ago, Mika and I had gotten steadily more serious as the time passed. I spent most nights here with her, unless I had a job or the club was having a big party, and those nights she spent with me in the club house. She knew more about me than anyone else in the world and I liked to think I knew more about her. I knew her likes and dislikes, her fears and hopes. I knew that although she played the part of bitch most of the time, she had a huge heart and cared about every single member of the club in a different way. I knew that her and Jax were as close as brother and sister could be, that she worried about him constantly and that she seriously disapproved of his recent marriage. I knew that she had two people she considered her best friends, Billie and the man who was currently lying on the sofa, I realised, was Sean. The three were inseparable and I gathered that they had spent most of their lives playing with each other and excluding the rest of the kids their age because they weren't involved with the club.

I knew she was closer to her mom than she would ever let on. I knew they were both stubborn, bitchy and could cut someone down to size with just words and a look. But I also know that she was loyal to a fault, dangerously over protective of those she cared about and possessive of what she considered to be hers – like me.

She was close to Clay, which is something I hadn't realised when I first decided to prospect for the club. She was, along with Gemma, the only person who was ever shown physical affection from the club president. Nothing big, obviously, but since I spent so much time with her, I had seen things the other brothers hadn't - kisses on the head and the cheek, quick hugs against his chest and a few shoulder rubs when she'd had a hard day at the café and then had to go and work in the bar after.

I knew that Mika was smart; smart enough to get accepted into a handful of good colleges outside of Charming but I also knew she loved her family too much to move so far away and so she decided against college and started working in the bar straight out of high school, finding numerous other part time jobs to fill up her day. I knew she slightly resented Jax's position in the club, hated the fact that everyone saw him as the future king of SAMCRO while she would forever be just a princess, standing to the side and watching the men in her life take the blows, unable to prevent it or protect them. I also knew she would never, ever say anything about it to Jax, her mom or her dad because she was slightly ashamed of her resentment.

I knew her favourite movies and music, her favourite food, colour, ice cream flavour, channel… and the more I got to know her, the more I fell for her.

I couldn't tell her that, obviously; it had taken so long to convince her to give me a chance that telling her I loved her would probably send her straight to the hills. I tried to show her, though, through stupid, little gestures that no one else would notice but she did.

I knew how hot it made her when I threatened someone for her and I made a point of never letting anyone insult her or threaten her. I made sure her car was always road ready, that it had the latest gadgets and 'gizmos' as she called them. I made sure her house was fitted with everything electronic that she could possibly need. I fed her when she worked late, had long, hot baths with her when she asked me to. I fucked her hard when she begged me to and slow and easy when she wanted it.

Speaking of…

I pulled her tightly against my body, crushing her lips beneath mine as I walked her backwards towards her bedroom.

"I want you so fucking bad, baby." I muttered, nipping her ear lobe with my teeth and smiling when she gasped a little. I could feel her chest against mine, her nipples hard from the cold air and my actions. "Three long, dark nights without those perfect fucking legs around me…"

"Jesus, J…" She whimpered as I pressed myself against her. We finally reached the bedroom, our bedroom I liked to think of it as, and I threw her on the bed roughly. She bounced a little, a small smile on her face as she pulled her vest top over her head slowly.

"Don't tease." I warned with a smirk, pulling my own clothes off as quickly as I could.

"Or what?" She asked in a low, husky voice as her hands slid into her panties and slid them down slowly. I watched, entranced, as her hips rose off the bed and one of her legs kicked up to toss the panties at me, baring her to my eyes.

As her panties hit off my chest and slid to the floor I grinned and pounced.

Her skin was soft and smelt faintly of the Victoria Secret body lotion she loved and I groaned as I pressed hungry, open mouthed kisses across her chest and then down her stomach. The scent of her, musky and sweet and utterly feminine, filled my nose and I groaned as I bit down on her stomach, just below her hips. She bucked against my face, a soft groan spilling from her lips as I slid a finger into her wet heat.

"Oh god, please…"

"Please what, baby?" I asked, moving back up her body but continuing to slide my finger in and out of her, curling it quickly and then removing it. "Tell me what you want."

Her legs fell apart and I ground myself against her, causing both of us to moan, loudly.

"Oh God, fuck me Juice." She groaned in my ear, returning the bite I had delivered earlier. "Hard and fast, baby. Oh, please."

Never one to turn my beautiful girlfriend down, I slid into her, stilling for a few seconds to adjust to the tight, wet heat that now surrounded me.

"God baby, you're so tight." I muttered against the skin I was sucking on, right below her ribcage. I was careful not to mark her somewhere Clay or Jax would see but I always marked her. I had to… had to know that she was mine, that it was my teeth marks on her pale skin, my name she groaned as I bit down and then sucked hard.

Her small gasps and mewls filled the air as I pounded against her, her body meeting me thrust for thrust. My own grunts and curses joined hers as she deliberately tightened her muscles around me.

"Cum for me." I demanded, finding her clit with my thumb and pressing down. Her hips shot up and I caught them easily, pressing her down again. "Come on, baby, cum for me."

"Ju… Jesus fucking Christ." She screamed as she tightened uncontrollably, her body arching against mine and her own teeth tightening on my shoulder. "Oh God… Juice."

She said my name softly, like she was praying, and as she bit down a second time I came too, cursing and groaning into her neck as I thrust one last time.

I stayed there for a few minutes, my head resting on her sweaty chest as her breath evened out.

"That was… intense." Mika muttered, her fingers running across my scalp softly.

I slid off her slowly and she curled against my side, her long, thin, pale arm across my darker stomach. Her head rested on my shoulder and she sighed softly.

"I missed you." She murmured against my skin. I smiled happily, glad that she was admitting to it.

"Missed you too." I kissed her shoulder softly, sliding my hand down her back slowly and smiling wider when she shivered against me.

"I love you." I muttered before I could stop myself. She froze and I cursed quietly.

Shit, that was not supposed to be aloud.


	9. Fight Night

I'm sorry its been so long since i've updated. I have no real excuse.. i just haven't had a chance to sit and write. i have decided that im going to finish this story before going back to Old Lady but as there isn't much left in this one, it shouldn't take too long.

as always, i dont own the characters you recognise.

"Hey, baby."

I looked up from my order pad and frowned slightly. Juice wandered past the eagle eyed customers to come to a stop in front of me. He was in his usual outfit of baggy pants, grey tee and leather cut. His head had been freshly shaved, save the strip of hair down the middle, and his sunglasses were perched on his nose but even through the dark lenses I could feel his intense gaze. He looked good.

"Juice… what are you doing here? I thought I said I'll see you tonight?" I asked. I kept my voice light and casual but inside my stomach was churning. I rested lightly with my back against the counter, watching as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

It had been a few days since Juice had come home early and had told me he loved me and I sort of freaked out. I hadn't seen much of him since then because he'd been busy with the guys. A lot of Sons from other charters had come to town for dad's birthday and getting them all settled had been… difficult.

Since I hadn't seen Juice for more than a few minutes at a time, I was sort of ignoring his 'I love you' and my answering 'get the fuck out'. I figured I wouldn't see him until tonight at the party so I wouldn't have to decide anything until I was getting dressed for it, four hours from now.

I was not prepared for him to show up in work, looking so good that I could see the table of college girls in the corner giggling and drooling as they stared at him. One of them met my eye and I shot her a warning look as I pressed my hand on to Juice's arm and led him into the back room.

"Juice, what are you doing here?"

"You're avoiding me." He replied easily. He leant against a counter, arms folded across his chest. I stood facing him, fingers laced in front of me as I thought about what to say.

"I'm not… we've both been busy."

"Yeah, I've been busy getting everyone settled and you've been busy avoiding me." He chuckled and I frowned in response. He didn't seem at all upset about the avoidance thing. And that kind of bothered me. If he loved me, like he said, shouldn't he pissed that I was avoiding him?

"I'm not avoiding you." I tried to assure him, shaking the thoughts from my head.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Baby, you are."

"I'm not! I've been busy, that's all."

"Sure," He drawled. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that I'll pick you up at eight."

"What are you talking about? I'm going with Billie and Sean." I reminded him.

He scowled briefly and I sighed. He hadn't been happy to find a half naked Sean in my living room that night. He hadn't said anything but I could see the rage and jealousy in his face every time someone mentioned him.

"No, you're coming with me. I'll be by at eight."

He strode out of the dinner as I stood, slack jawed and speechless.

The problem with this whole thing was that I didn't know exactly how I felt about Juice.

Well, that isn't exactly accurate. I knew that I liked him; a lot more than I'd ever liked anyone else, in fact.

I liked the way his eyes crinkled at the sides when he laughs and I liked how easily he laughed with me. I liked how he just about walked the line between soft and hard.

With the club he was all hard. Sure he laughed and messed around with his brothers but he was ready to attack at a second's warning. He was rough and professional and borderline paranoid.

With me he was soft. He laughed easily, he played around with me; dancing around my kitchen to old 80s power ballads. He cooked for me and he helped me clean. We spent hours together in bed; and not just having sex. He would tinker away on his laptop while I read my newest book. Sure, it inevitably ended up with sex but that wasn't something I was going to complain about because in the relatively short time we'd been together, Juice had managed to learn my body in a way no one else had ever managed. Not even Brett, in the year we'd been together, could make me feel the way Juice did with a single touch.

But it wasn't just about sex. I liked curling up against him on my couch, covered by an old blanket, and watching the newest movie he had pirated. I liked how he asked about my day as he unpacked the take away food in the kitchen. I liked how he strutted around my house like it was his. I liked waking up to a heavy arm and light snores against my skin.

But did I love him? I couldn't be sure. And until I was sure, I had to back off. Because I couldn't risk dividing the club over something like this. Mom would never forgive me.

"If you don't stop tapping your fingers against that table, I'm going to cut them off."

I looked up in surprise as Billie slid in to a seat facing me. I glanced at a clock and realised I'd been sitting out back for well over fifteen minutes.

"Sorry, Billie. Guess I got distracted." I smiled weakly, moving to stand up.

"Sit down." She commanded, taking a sip of the coffee she was holding. "And tell me what's going on?"

I sighed and dropped back into my seat.

"Juice said he's in love with me. A couple of days ago. He came home early for a run and came straight over and we… you know,"

"Had sex?" Billie chuckled. "It's okay, you can say it you know."

"Shut up." I smiled. "He came by and we had sex and then as we were snuggling afterwards he just dropped it. He loves me."

There was silence for a few minutes as Billie looked at me through her long, blonde fringe.

"And this is a bad thing?" She asked curiously. I nodded vigorously, snatching her coffee cup away and taking a sip. I winced as the bitter taste slid down my throat. I had forgotten that she took her coffee black with no sugar. Gross.

"Do you… love him?"

I shrugged and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I don't know. And until I do know I can't drag this out. I have to end it." I spoke firmly but I wasn't so sure inside.

"Bullshit." Billie laughed. "Total BS, Mika. Why do you have to end it? You like Juice, right?"

"Yeah, of course but…"

"But nothing. You like him. A lot. The way you talk about him? You've never spoken like anyone like that. There's this mixture of exasperation and lust and pride and affection. It's amazing. Maybe you think you aren't in love with him, yet, but you could love him, right?"

"Maybe…" I trailed off.

"Maybe nothing. Let it develop. Do not end this because you're afraid of your feelings. You're a woman, not a man. You cannot use that excuse to break up with the guy you love."

"Stop saying I love him! You don't know that!"

"I do." She nodded firmly. "I can see it."

"No you can't. You can't know that because I don't even know." I scowled.

"Oh, sweetie. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean the rest of the world can't. Now get back to work."

At seven forty nine I was dressed, made up and had my hair perfectly straightened. I sat on the steps leading into the house, cradling a glass of cheap wine in my hand as I thought about everything Billie had said to me earlier. She had been right, of course. She usually was.

Maybe I did love Juice, maybe I didn't. Either way, I wasn't going to run from the good thing we had going. If the time came and my feelings still weren't clear… well, we could pass that bridge when we came to it.

He pulled up in front of the house a few minutes early and I watched with a smile as he slid gracefully off his bike. He sat the helmet on the seat and turned towards me with a small, nervous grin.

"You ready to go?" He called as he slowly made his way towards me.

I nodded and stood, brushing down the satin material of my black dress. I grabbed my jacket and bag from behind me, double checking the lock on the door and setting my wine glass carefully under the window.

"Wow." He murmured as I turned towards him, sliding my leather jacket over my dress.

"You like, huh?"

"You look absolutely beautiful, baby." He smiled at me. I felt my cheeks flush red and gave him a small smirk.

"You don't look too bad yourself." It was true, too. He was somewhat dressed for the occasion, in a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans. The jeans were tighter than normal and the sleeves of his shirt accentuated the taut muscles of him arms and chest. He was going to be crawling with crow eaters tonight, I thought bitterly. Even the threat of my fist in their faces wouldn't keep them away, not when he looked so fucking good.

With that thought in mind, I wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him towards me. He came willingly, he always did, and our lips met in a soft, careful kiss. He was grinning happily when we parted and I felt my own lips curve up in response.

"Let's go." He took my hand and led me to the bike.

The club house hadn't filled up when we arrived. I fixed my dress and my hair as Juice parked the bike in its usual spot before letting him take my hand and lead me inside.

The SAMCRO members were scattered around, putting chairs out and stocking behind the bar, all directed by my mom. She stood in the centre of the room, already dressed for the party in her black dress and heels, and barked out orders that no one dared disobey.

"Hey, mom. You need a hand with anything?" I asked. Juice had taken my jacket and bag to stow away in his room and I could hear him talking loudly to some of the guys from here.

"Nah, baby. The boys have got it under control." She smirked at me and I grinned. Warm hands slid over my hips and settled there and I leant against him.

"Hey, who said you could just stand there?" Mom raised an eyebrow at him. I straightened up as Juice snapped to attention. "There's a shit load of napkins and paper plates out in the office. Go get them."

I chuckled as Juice dropped his hands and did what he was told. Mom winked at me before heading to the bar, to yell at Bobby for stacking the glasses in the wrong order and I laughed harder, before turning to the small table in the middle of the bar, where dad already sat, smoking and reading a newspaper.

"Hey dad." I greeted as I slid into my seat.

"Hey baby." He didn't look up from the newspaper but his hand rested on my bare shoulder for a few seconds.

We sat in silence until mom joined us, twenty minutes later. She was finally satisfied with the way the club house looked and I could hear the grumbling of several dissatisfied Sons helping themselves to beer and whiskey.

"You'd give Hitler a run for his money. I hope you know that." Jax groaned as he slid into the seat next to mom. Juice hovered behind me for a few seconds before Jax kicked the seat beside me out. "What, are you waiting on a written invite?"

"Dude, when your mom throws a party, she seriously goes all fucking out."

I chuckled and accepted a drink from Billie as she slid back into the seat beside me. Jax had taken Juice to introduce him to some of the out of town bikers while mom and dad were talking to some of the more prominent out of towners and their old ladies. Billie had slid into dad's seat as soon as they left and we'd been gossiping about the crowd ever since.

"So I've counted no less than thirty crow eaters. I can't believe Gemma didn't lay down the law on that."

I shrugged and knocked back a shot of something that tasted vaguely like cinnamon.

"I guess she didn't wanna ruin the out of towners fun. However, if that blonde haired bitch brushes up against Juice one more time I'm gonna rip her fake tits off."

I motioned towards Carly, a regular crow eater. She knew, perfectly well, that Juice was going out with me. She also knew I was here. Normally that put her off but she was too drunk to care tonight.

"Wow, so you've made up your mind, huh?" Billie giggled. I shrugged and knocked back another shot.

"I've decided to go with the flow. And the flow is leading me to Carly's face."

I stood up suddenly and headed towards Juice and Jax. Carly was leaning over Juice's shoulder, pointing at something in the distance. Jax was glaring at the two of them and I watched as Juice gently pushed her away.

I was so busy watching him and smiling that I didn't see the dark haired woman I banged into until she cursed loudly as her ass hit the floor.

"Oh God, I'm sorry."

"Shit, why don't you watch where you're going? Stupid whore."

I glared down at her, quickly retracting the hand I was about to offer her. She was older than me, at least in her late thirties, and was dressed in a tight black dress. She had a crow on her upper arm.

"Hey, baby, you alright?"

I glanced over at the tall, blonde man who was helping the woman to her feet.

"I would be if this stupid bitch watched where she was going."

The two of them turned to glare at me and I suddenly found my voice again.

"Hey, watch who you're calling a stupid bitch. I said sorry, what the fuck else do you want?" I snapped. I felt Billie come up behind me. The dark haired woman glared at me and pushed me lightly.

"Don't talk to me, crow eater. I'm an old lady. Show me some fucking respect."

My mouth dropped open and I felt my fists clench.

"Who the fuck are you calling a crow eater, bitch?" I pulled myself out of the grip Billie had me in, ignoring the attention that was now on our little argument and pushed her, harder than she had pushed me.

"Don't you fucking dare." The blonde biker whose old lady I had just knocked down for a second time. He grabbed my arm, gripping tight enough to leave marks before shoving me roughly. I fell backwards into Billie and she caught me as I tumbled both of us to the ground. He reached for me again but his hands were knocked out of the way. The next few seconds were a blur of curses and the sound of flesh hitting flesh but suddenly the man was on the ground, and Juice was continually driving his fist into his face. Jax and dad were on either side of me and Billie and mom and Tig had the old lady caged in opposite us.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her." Juice hissed, grabbing the man by the collar and punching his already bloody face on more time. He climbed off him and turned to me, his face red with anger. "You alright?"

I nodded and allowed him to slip his arm around my waist, tugging me into his side. I was sober suddenly, and angrier than I'd been in a long time.

It was my dad's birthday and I didn't want to start a scene but who the fuck did an out of town biker think he was? I didn't normally like to think of myself as being special because of my dad but I was the president of the mother charter's daughter and I deserved some God damn respect from the people who were her to visit. Sure, I banged into the woman but it was a fucking accident and I didn't deserve to be man handled because of it.

"Clay," The blonde biker stood unsteadily on his feet, his old lady supporting some of his weight and glaring at me. "That bitch banged into Alison, I was just defending her. I don't want to fuck up your party because of a crow eater but…"

Juice dove for him against but Jax caught him around the chest and tugged him back to our side.

"I'm not a fucking crow eater, jackass." I hissed.

"Then who are you?" Alison asked.

"She's my old lady." Juice emphasized his possession and I was surprised that I didn't feel the need to argue with him.

"And she's my daughter." Dad finally spoke, taking his cigar out of his mouth and meeting the biker's eye coldly. I felt the changed in the atmosphere, and saw the way the man's face paled and his eyes dropped. He no longer glared at Juice and I and as I met his old lady's eye I couldn't help but smirk.

"Juice, Michael, take it to the ring." Dad said. The biker turned to look at someone behind him, a slight panic in his face. Juice smiled and reached down for my hand, tugging me until we left the circle and headed towards the ring.

"You okay lass?" I smiled up at Chibs and nodded. "Dick head. Should know better than to start a fight at Clay's party."

"He's fucking lucky I didn't kill him." Juice muttered darkly. Chibs nodded and I noticed Tig wander up to join us. The blonde, Michael, and his bitch stood on the other side of the ring, talking to an older man. It looked like the older man was pissed at him too.

"You, prospect, you know his shit in. Understand?" Tig pointed his finger at Juice. "Asshole has no right coming into our clubhouse and hitting one of our women. He'd have no fucking right to hit one of our sweet butts never mind our Mika."

Juice nodded seriously and I found myself smiling at Tig's almost sweet statement. Tig was such a fucked up guy that I often forgot how loyal he was to those he cared about.

"Be careful." I whispered to Juice as Chibs and Tig wandered away. He nodded, kissed me once and went to climb into the ring. Before I knew what I was doing I had snagged his wrist and pulled him into a crouch. "I love you."

He stared at me, dark eyes wide in shock and I couldn't help but giggle. Despite the fact that I hadn't meant to say it, I didn't take it back. I pressed a kiss to his wrist and nodded towards Michael in the centre of the ring. "Knock him out for me."

I watched, silent and nervous, as Juice stalked into the middle of the ring. I was so intent on him that I didn't notice mom and Billie standing behind me until mom's hand was on my shoulder.

"That's a good man in that ring." Mom murmured softly in my ear. "I wasn't sure at first, didn't know if I could trust him with my baby. I had to make sure I could."

It took me a few minutes to realise what she meant and I turned to glare at her.

"You arranged this?" I hissed. "Juice could've been hurt, mom."

She stared calmly at me and nodded. "It wasn't hard. That stupid bitch saw you and Billie talking and she took a dislike to you. She called you a crow eater a few times and I didn't correct her. I've met her before, I knew she had an attitude problem, especially when it came to women that are prettier than her. I knew her idiot of an old man would rush to her defence and I wanted to see how quickly Juice would come to yours. He passed."

That was her final word and she sauntered across the yard to where dad, Jax and Tig were sitting, watching the fight with eager eyes.

"Your mom is one scary bitch." Billie muttered. I nodded in agreement before turning back to watch the fight.


	10. The End

This is the last chapter of Beginnings. From now on i will be concentrating solely on Old Lady. This chapter takes place a while after the last one and a few weeks before the start of Old Lady and season one. Hope you enjoy!

as always, i dont own the characters from SOA. They belong to Kurt Sutter and the studio.

"You look like a fucking mess, brother."

I felt the slap on the shoulder but barely registered the voice as I downed another shot. It would be my fifth in less than twenty minutes and the glares I was receiving from my ex girlfriend were getting more and more impressive with every passing minute. Jax's face appeared in my line of sight and I groaned, gearing myself up for another lecture about how this wasn't the way to 'go about things'.

I'd been hearing the same shit since she dropped my ass three weeks ago. It came completely out of the blue. One minute she was completely psyched to be my old lady, ready to get the tat and make it official and the next she was telling me it wouldn't work out and we were stupid to think it would. A crow was too permanent a mark to have on her body for a relationship that would be over as soon as I nailed someone else.

Can't say I appreciate the fact that she thinks I'll cheat on her. Especially since I never have. My right hand and Mika's voice are all I need when I'm on a run. I'd try to tell her this but she always got a disbelieving look on her face and I'd sigh and give up, preferring to convince her in other ways.

I don't know who talked her out of being with me but if I could find them I'd put a bullet through their goddamn heads.

I'd been walking around in a drunken haze since then, ignoring the guys except for when it came to club business and I could tell they were getting pissed off. I'm not quite as stupid and ignorant as they seem to think. I just didn't care.

I was ignoring the crow eaters as well. I wasn't big headed or anything but I saw the happiness and satisfaction in their faces and heard it in their voices as they promised me blow jobs and threesomes and anal… whatever I wanted.

The only thing I wanted was behind the counter, studying her nails and pointedly ignoring me.

That's what hurt the most, I figured. She wouldn't even talk to me; wouldn't let me try to fix it. I'd been calling and trying to get her to let me into the house. I'd tried cornering her in the bar and following her to the café but she just kept turning me away.

"Let's go. Queen wants to see you in her office."

I was watching her so I saw when her head shot up and she shot the office door a dirty, suspicious look.

Jax's hand made contact with the back of my head this time and I scowled but followed him.

Gemma was sitting in the chair, fiddling with her glasses as she looked down at something in her hand. Jax shoved me into the office, slamming the door behind him and leaving me with the scariest woman in the fucking world.

"I got a text from Billie. Mika's got a date tomorrow night."

I choked on my own breath and Gemma shot me a withering look. I felt the alcohol I had been drinking suddenly swirling in my stomach and I wanted to hurl.

I hadn't expected her to move on… not really. Deep down, I'd assumed she'd come back to me. She'd come to her senses and call me and I'd come over and we'd fuck in every room of her house. It was the dream I had at night, the only thing keeping me sane.

And now she had a date.

"What are we going to do about this?"

I glanced up at Gemma in surprise but her look was blank as she stared back.

"I'm not letting my daughter go out with a god damn plumber." She finally told me. "Especially not Martha Kentworth's son. She's a bitch and her husband's a jackass so that's two strikes against this… Gavin guy already."

I tried to picture him but came up blank. Names and faces weren't really my thing.

"You need to sober up. Have a shower, get something to eat and then come talk to me." She told me, putting her glasses back on. "We'll get this mess sorted out."

In the end, the plan was simple. I had come up with it myself, under the hawk eyed stare of Gemma.

Gavin Kentworth was a local plumber. Blonde, clean cut and about half a foot shorter than me, he walked around town whistling and helping old ladies cross the road. He went fishing with his dad twice a month and took his mom to Lodi once a week so she could have a manicure and a facial. He didn't earn much as a plumber but, according to his bank details, he saved most of what he did make in a high interest account. He had no police record, not even a speeding ticket. According to his Myspace page, he was just out of a long term relationship and looking for some fun. I'd hacked into his ex's account too, just to see. Mika was a huge step up.

Their date was planned for tonight. Mika told Billie, who told Luanne, who told Gemma who told me that he was taking her to an Italian restaurant in Lodi. I'd 'borrowed' Mika's phone while she was working yesterday and checked the messages he'd been sending her. They were meeting at Mika's in a few minutes.

Or rather, I'd be meeting Gavin at Mika's in a few minutes. Gemma and Billie had conspired to keep Mika behind at the café for awhile to give me the time I needed.

I was sitting on the porch, waiting on the dick to arrive. He was already five minutes late, yet another nail in his coffin.

He finally pulled into the driveway, stopping the car and climbing out. I watched as he ran his fingers through his hair and reached in to grab a bouquet from the passenger seat before making his way towards the steps.

He froze when he saw me and I smiled at him. Coldly.

"Uh hi. I'm here to pick up Mika."

"No you're not."

"Look, dude…"

"Don't call me dude, asshole." I stayed sitting, staring up at him. I took a draw of my cigarette and blew the smoke in his direction. "This is how it's gonna go down. You're gonna take Mika out tonight."

"That was the plan." He smiled at me, relief in his eyes.

"You're gonna buy her dinner, then take her home and drop her off. Then you're gonna tell her that this was a one night deal. You're gonna tell her you're not good enough for her. Tell her it won't work out because you're too much of a pussy to deal with a woman like her. You wouldn't be able to keep up with her…"

"Look, dude. I'm not going to say anything like that to her. Mika and I-"

"There is no Mika and you. There is never going to be. You do what I told you or…"

"Or what?" He looked aggressive now, stepping towards me. I stood then, looking down at him from the added height of the steps and he stepped back slightly before realising what he was doing and stopping, trying to save face.

"Or I'm gonna put a bullet hole in every one of your goddamn limbs. If you don't bleed out from that, I'm gonna shoot you through the neck. If you touch her, even think about touching one inch of that skin, I'll gut you. I'll send pieces of you back to your pop and he can use them for bait the next time he goes fishing. I will rip off your fucking fingers and post them to your mom. To your grandma. To your uncle Jackie and Aunt Maureen in Santa Cruz. The rest of you I'll throw in a fucking ditch and set alight. You getting what I'm saying here, white boy?"

He looked nervous now. His eyes tried to stay on mine but I could see them glancing down; at the cut, at the rings on my fingers and the tattoos that ran up my arms and across my scalp. Then I moved slightly and they came to rest on the knife at my hip.

"I could report you to the cops." He pointed out. There was a tremor in his voice that made me grin.

"You could." I accepted easily. "But you won't. There is no winning for you in this. You get me picked up by the cops, whose to say someone else won't come after you? You think any of Mika's family want to see her with you?" I chuckled. "Better still, how pissed do you think my girl would be if you got her old man arrested? You think she'd let you fuck her then? You think she'd drop by and say, hey thanks so much Gav, here let me suck you off?"

"No- no I don't." He admitted. "But then, I'm pretty sure Mika doesn't know that you're here, threatening me. She told me you guys were over."

"We're never going to be over." I told him. "So get any idea you have of being with my old lady out of your fucking mind, got it? Now," I fingered the hilt of the knife. "Say it all back to me. Word for fucking word."

"Who. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are?"

Each word was punctuated with a sharp jab to the shoulder that I accepted with an easy smile.

"I think I'm-"

"It's rhetorical, asshole." She snarled. She was so fucking gorgeous when she was angry. Her eyes flashed and her hair swung around her shoulders as she moved jerkily. Her cheeks would flush and it would spread across her chest and I always, always wanted to follow it with my tongue, to see where it led.

The club house was empty apart from me, Sack and Chibs and a few crow eaters. Both were watching with amusement as Mika yelled, threatened and physically abused me.

Not that I minded. I'd take all the physical contact I could get with her.

"Juice, this isn't funny. I told you we were done. You cannot harass and threaten every guy I go on a date with." She yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told her innocently. She glared at me until I smirked and shrugged.

"Hey, it was a test. He failed. What can I do?"

"A test? You're so full of shit."

"I just wanted to look out for you… see if this guy was made of strong enough stuff. Turns out, he's not. He's a coward who almost pissed his pants at the sight of a knife."

"You threatened to gut him and mail pieces to his parents!" She threw her hands up in exasperation as I scowled. He wasn't supposed to share that part with her. Maybe we'd need another talk.

"Nice one, Juicey boy." Chibs laughed. Mika groaned loudly and grabbed my arm, tugging me towards her.

"Hey!" The sweetbutt whose name I had forgotten protested. I'd had her on my lap when Mika stormed in and pushed her off. The possessiveness had made me grin and make a mental note to buy Gemma flowers every day for the rest of my life. She was never wrong.

"Listen, sweetheart, why don't you go play with yourself in front of someone who actually wants to see it." Mika bit at her and my grin widened. That was definitely jealousy in her voice and I wasn't above using it to get my own way.

"Fuck you, whore." The sweetbutt snapped back. I drew a breath in to tell her to back off but Mika beat me to it, punching her in the face.

"You're gonna have to find your bikers somewhere else, bitch." Mika hissed at her, before pulling me in the direction of the dorms.

Once inside mine, she turned to face me.

"You can't do this to me, Juice. All I wanted was a normal night out with a normal-"

"Tell me what happened." I interrupted her. "You were so happy about me wanting you to get the crow. Jesus, Mika, you went down on me in the middle of a fucking park so don't try to tell me you didn't want it."

"It was not the middle of a park, it was in the fucking woods." She retorted. "And I told you, I realised that it wasn't a good idea. What happens when we break up, huh? You get bimbo out there and dozens of other women ready to let you do whatever the fuck you want to do to them… You know what I get? A life alone, because no guy in this fucking town will touch me. Is that what you want? For me to be alone?"

"You won't be alone because we aren't going to break up…" I told her. I took a step towards her, frowning when she backed up.

"Don't even attempt it." She warned me. I smirked and grabbed her, pressing her against the wall. "I'm not sleeping with you, Juice."

"That's fine." I murmured, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. She wriggled against me, trying to escape, and I tightened my hold. "Why won't you trust me, baby? You know I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Juice, don't… this won't change anything. I don't want to be branded. I don't want to be an old lady." Her voice was breathless and light as I sucked on her neck and it made me grin.

"I would do anything for you." I told her, pulling back to look her in the eye. "I'd kill for you and I'd take a bullet for you. You know I would, baby."

"Juice, please… just stop." She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and allowing a tear to escape. I wiped it with the pad of my thumb before lifting her.

She didn't fight, just wrapped her legs around my waist and allowed me to carry her to my unmade bed.

It wasn't perfect. In fact, it was an absolute mess. It was not somewhere I wanted to try and seduce her but it would have to do.

"Please, baby." I murmured in her ear. I stroked the soft skin of her hip, pushing her silky shirt up to reach it. Her hips moved restlessly against my fingers as I stroked, over and over again.

"Juice, stop." She whimpered. "Please."

"Stop stroking, or stop altogether?" I tugged her jeans off and she lifted her legs to allow me. She was saying stop for the sake of it, not because she meant it. "Have you been as lonely as me, baby? Have you spent every night touching yourself, imagining its me? Not the same, though, is it. My hand in the shower is never gonna compare to how hot you are. How wet. How tight you grip me when you come. I miss the bites, the scratches. I haven't tasted you in three whole fucking weeks baby, and that's just not right."

She was grinding against my hand, eyes shut and mouth moving silently. I moved down her body, pushing her legs so that the were over my shoulders.

"Gonna taste you now, baby. Gonna make you come so hard you're not gonna think about anyone but me."

I grabbed her hand, making her look at me with hazy, lust filled eyes.

"Mine, Mika. All mine."


End file.
